Unexpected Readings
by DA Sarit
Summary: *Chap 17 up*AU/CrossFY/RW-While Tamahome is away in Kutou, Miaka meets up with the Ronin Warriors. Things heat up when the Warlords arrive in Kutou. And what will this mean for the summoning? Redo of the series mixed with Ronin Warriors from episode 11.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Unexpected Readings  
Authors: DA & Sarit   
Emails: deathangegw @ hotmail.com & su.ami @ verizon.net  
Rating: NC-17 (overall)  
Warnings: Angst, death, sap, fluff, LEMON!!! LOTS AND LOTS OF LEMON!!!! *falls over*  
Pairings: Well nowyou'll have to see won't you?! Too many to nametrust me -.-  
Summary: The Troopers and Mashos are sucked into the realm of The Universe of the Four Gods. Many adventures and loves are found and lost. Will the Troopers be able to help the Suzaku Seven summon Suzaku before the Mashos succeed in helping Seiryuu come?

AN: This was something me and my friend DA came up with. Their are MASSIVE SPOILERS in this fic. So far, its about 80 pages -.-;;; I'll be uploading more chapters soon. This will span the entire FY series from the time Miaka and co. go off to find the seishi after Tamahome went to Kutou. So expecte heavy spoilers!!!!!

  
Chapter One

Shu growled as he looked around the city. He couldn't find his friends, but knew that they'd rendezvous somewhere. He just had to remember where! Suddenly, he saw a flare of light and grinned. /Yo Seiji! Over here!/ he called out to his friend, then smirked as he felt an answering touch to his mind. Seiji wouldn't go and probe, but he probably needed reassurance as much as Hardrock. Jumping up to the roof, Shu smiled as the Halo holder appeared on the roof, smirking.

"Causing enough trouble, Shu? Where are the others?" Seiji asked as they looked around. Shu opened his mouth to reply, but was cut off as a loud cry was heard.

"Black Lightening SLASH!!!" 

They both dodged out of the way barely as Anubis's attack sent black lightening arcing towards them. Shu gritted his teeth as his arm spasmed slightly, hit by the attack, but it soon slowed. "Shu?! You ok?" Seiji called out as he stood protectively in front of the Hardrock holder.

"Yea....just a little strain." Shu gritted out, then growled as Anubis's soft cackle and Rajura's soft laughter floated around them.

"Oh but we are just getting started, little Ronins." Anubis's oily voice sneered around them as they watched the shadows warily.

Shu and Seiji stood back to back as they watched around them. /Not good, old buddy./ Shu said to his friend, feeling the grim agreement from Seiji.  
  
* * *

Ryo and Shin dodged through the buildings, slashing their way through a group of soldiers when all of a sudden Naaza appeared, cackling. Letting loose with his poison whip, he screamed out, "Snake Fang STRIKE!!!"

Ryo was able to dodge, but Shin screamed as he was hit by the venomous swords and flung into a wall. "Shin!!" Ryo screamed, then gasped as he looked up.

"Quake with FEAR!!!" Shuten's sent his chains down onto them, trapping Ryo in them. Cackling as he came down, Shuten walked slowly towards the two, noting that Shin was struggling to stand as Ryo fought his chains. "Well well, Ronin whelps....looks like you've gotten yourselves into quite the bind now, haven't you?" Shuten said, sneering as he looked up at Ryo, who snarled at him.

"Arrow Shock WAVE!!" Touma cried out as he let his arrow fly, sending the two mashos flying into a building with a shout of shock.

"Touma!!" Ryo and Shin cried out in relief as the Strata holder jumped down and chopped through the chains holding Ryo.

"Are we ever glad to see you!" Shin Said in relief as he smiled at his blue haired friend, who returned the smile.

"Yea no problem. But Seiji and Shu are in trouble too, so let's get to them before.." Touma said, but was cutoff as Shuten blasted out of his prison with an angry yell, sending rock and debris at the three ducking Ronins. A similar explosion marked Naaza's release as well and the three looked at each other as the warlords stalked towards them. Nodding as one, the three warriors jumped to the roof and ran swiftly across the roofs, avoiding the two warlords as they pursued.

They came upon Seiji and Shu, battling against Rajura and Anubis in bitter combat. "Super Wave SMASHER!!" Shin shouted as he sent his attack at the two startled warlords, who were blasted into a far off building.

"Thunder Bolt CUT!!" Seiji screamed as he sent his attack at Naaza and Shuten, who barely jumped out of the way.

Shu panted, then winked at his friends. "Nice timing!" he Said in greeting and the other four snickered. Evil chuckles surrounded them and they formed a defensive circle, each facing a direction as they looked around warily.

"Show yourselves, Warlords! We aren't afraid of you!" Ryo shouted out and they all looked up to a taller building where the four Dynasty Generals stood, watching them with evil smirks.

But the confrontation never occurred. A bright red and blue light flared up all of a sudden, surrounding the two groups in light, surprising them Arago's laughter could be heard as they all cried out in surprise.

Then vanished.

A single book glowed near where the two groups had been standing, glowing blue and red and crackling as it fell to the ground.

* * *

Ryo looked around as he slowly woke up. "Seiji? Touma? Shu? Shin? You guys ok?" he asked in a groggy voice.  
  
A groan on his left had him looking over into Seiji's lavender eyes. "Ryo...man what hit us?" Seiji asked softly as he flopped onto his back.  
  
Shu grunted as he sat up and said, "Was it the Dynasty?"  
  
"Don't think so. Seemed to be someone or something else." Touma Said as he cracked his neck. They all removed their main armor, clad in their subarmors as they looked around.  
  
"Alright then....where are we?" Shin asked as he focused on his friends.  
  
The rustle of the wind brought a pungent smell to the group of young men. They were clad in peasant garb, ancient swords, bow and arrows and maces dangling from their hands.  
  
"Well, well boys. Look what we have here. The Boss will be most pleased with this little catch." One of the young men grinned. He had semi long hair, dark blue in color.  
  
The Ronins tensed up and came together in a circle, tensed for combat. "Hey, Ryo. You think the Dynasty is going for the more innocent look now?" Touma asked softly as they gauged the people in front of them.  
  
"Who knows...but they could sure kill us with their smell, that's for sure!" Shu said rudely, holding his nose in disgust.  
  
Ryo snickered and looked at the group. "Who are you?" he asked commandingly of the one who had addressed them.  
  
The group of men growled, pulling their swords and bows out and aiming them at the five young Ronins.   
  
"HOLD!!!" The blue haired young man growled, glaring at his cohorts. "The Boss ain't gonna like it." He ignored Ryo's question.  
  
"Ah, but Kouji...."  
  
"NOW DAMNIT!!!!"  
  
"EEEP!!!" The group immediately surrounded the five Ronins, one slicing near him. A net the five were standing on folded upwards, sending them into the trees.  
  
"Shimatta!!" Shu howled out as they found themselves hurled upwards in a net.   
  
The others growled as they tried to break free as well. "Shu! Can you get a better grip to break this net!?" Ryo called out as they slowly spun in a circle, looking down at the group.  
  
"You got it Ryo!" Shu said assuredly, then struggled to a better position. Grabbing a couple of the strands of the net, he pulled, snapping the ropes and plunging them down. The others flipped so they were standing and Shu swung himself into the midst of the group. "Alright! You guys are going DOWN!" He growled out as he went after them, fists flying.  
  
The other Ronins attacked as well, but Shin shouted, "Be sure to be careful! They are human!" The others nodded once, but continued.  
  
The bandits blinked. That usually worked...  
  
"KUSO!!!" Kouji dodged, coming up behind one of the young Ronins. "You guys are a real piece of work, ya know?! Just come along quietly and we won't kill ya!"  
  
Two men attacked Shu, surrounding him. They pulled out a sword and mace, respectively.   
  
In the back, a dark silhouette watched, chuckling.  
  
Shu grinned ferally at the two men, and then grabbed the mace and sword in his palms. Clenching his hands, he crushed the weapons, and then dusted his hands with an evil chuckle.  
Seiji dodged the blue haired man and smirked coldly. "We don't do well with getting captured, so I suggest...if you want the others to live, that you call them down," he said softly as he disarmed the boy easily.  
  
Ryo smirked as he knocked two of the other attackers onto their butts. "This is too easy," he said softly and sighed.  
  
The two men who had attacked Shu blinked, then eeped.   
  
Kouji sweatdropped. These guys were really idiots. If Genrou were around this wouldn't have happened...  
  
The dark silhouette emerged. He was easily in his late forties. Obese and...well...disgusting. He held a long silver fan in his hands. "Kouji! What the fuck are you waiting around for?! Get these slaves back to headquarters!"  
  
"But Eiken..."  
  
Eiken waved the fan threateningly and the group of bandits cringed. "Now I said!!!"  
  
"I don't think so, fatso!" Ryo said with a glare and the others smirked as they all attacked, knocking about fifteen of the men out swiftly. They stood, relaxed amid the bodies and smirked.   
  
"Aw, and I didn't even break up a sweat." Shu said in smug disappointment as they all glared at the fat man.  
  
Ryo smirked at his friend and then focused on the remaining men. "We mean no harm, but we will defend ourselves. We are slaves to no one," he said warningly and the Ronins nodded firmly, getting into defensive postures.  
  
"Not bad for a couple of brats." Eiken snorted. Taking the fan, he aimed it squarely at the five Ronin's. "REKKA SHIEN!!!!!!"  
  
A spout of flame erupted from the iron fan, engulfing the five Ronins in a red-hot circle of flame.  
  
The Ronins cried out, but then Ryo moved up. He stepped through the flames and knocked the fan out of the fat man's hand. Not stopping, he landed a roundhouse kick to the man, and then watched as his comrades jumped out from the flame. They landed near him and smirked at the other men. "Kids, huh? You got that right...and we're way beyond your league, buddy." Ryo said with a smirk.  
  
A dark shadow fell over Eiken as he sputtered and tried to get up. The figure bent down and picked up the silver fan. "You've screwed up for the last time, Eiken."  
  
"Er...Genrou..."  
  
"GENROU!!!" Kouji gushed, coming over and hugging the newcomer.  
  
Genrou came into the light and he smiled devilishly. A pair of fangs could be seen from his lips as he grinned ferally. Flame red hair fell into his hazel eyes. A pair of long beaded earrings dangled from his ears.  
  
"KOUJI!!!" The two proceeded to greet each other in a strange, Russian style dance.  
  
The Ronins stared at the two men in confusion. "Is this like, some kind of weird mating ritual or something?" Shu said as he scratched his head.   
  
Touma snorted and snickered as Seiji said softly, "Looks like they know each other. Maybe we can find out where we are now." Ryo nodded once and sighed softly.  
  
While the two friends were acting like idiots, Eiken and his crew slinked away into the shadows.  
  
Genrou blinked, pulling away from his friend. He narrowed his eyes at the five young men. "And who the fuck are you anyway?!"  
  
Shu all but bristled as he growled, but Shin put a soothing hand on the Hardrock holder's arm. Ryo, Seiji, and Touma glared at the man as Ryo said softly, "We are the Ronin Warriors. Some weird light transported us here. And I'd suggest that you play nice, or else you'll end up like your friends." He pointed at where the other men were lying around them.  
  
Genrou snorted. "They ain't my friends! They're traitors!" He narrowed his eyes, and then smirked. "You guys sound a lot like this weird girl I found..."  
  
Kouji poked Genrou in the arm. "You didn't find her, baka. I did."  
  
"Yeah whatever..."  
  
"GENROU-CHAN!!!!!" A small whirlwind whizzed by and nearly collided with Shu. She was petite with russet hair in two buns on her head. She sported a junior high school uniform. "Oro...HEY!!! I know you guys! You're them weirdos from school!"  
  
"GAH! Would someone get this ONNA off of me!!??" Shu cried out as he tried to pry her off of him. Shin, Ryo, and Touma laughed as Seiji went over to his friend and gently pried the girl off of Shu. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  


Seiji smiled endearingly down at the girl as he said softly, "So you know us, huh? Mind telling us where we are?"  
  
Touma snickered softly as he said, "Ah, Seiji's at it again with the girls!" Ryo just chuckled and shook his head in amusement.  
  
The girl huffed, brushing dirt off her clothes. "Yuuki Miaka! Last year junior high school student! I've seen you around school."  
  
Genrou and Kouji sweatdropped. She was so weird. "This is why I hate girls." Genrou groused.  
  
Miaka turned an icy glare on Touma. "What are you doing here anyway?!"  
  
"MIAKA!!!!!" Two others ran in, one carrying a sword at the ready. Extremely long brown hair fell down his back.  
  
Another, a long purple braid flowing in the breeze, cracked its fingers. "Looks like we found some more to mess with Hotohori-sama!"  
  
Smirking slightly at the two newcomers, Seiji checked out the brown haired man subtly. Touma snickered again as he came over by Seiji. Looking at the one named Miaka, Touma said, "Well, we aren't exactly sure how we ended up here, so we couldn't really tell you our purpose here. My name's Touma, that is Seiji, Shu, Shin, and our leader, Ryo." he said amiably and pointed at each of the Ronins as he said their names.  
  
Ryo stepped forward and said soothingly, "We mean you no harm. We're just lost as to where we are and how we got here."  
  
Shu snorted, "Yea and these bozos decided to pick a fight...a losing fight that is." he said smugly and cracked his knuckles, earning a disapproving glare from Shin.  
  
Miaka nodded. "Oh well...These are my friends. This is Hotohori." She indicated the long brown haired man.  
  
Hotohori eyed them suspiciously, but bowed in greeting. "It's a pleasure."  
  
Grinning, Miaka bounced. "And this is Nuriko!"  
  
Nuriko smiled, nodding in greeting.  
  
Frowning, Miaka looked up at them. "You guys got any food? I'm hungry."  
  
The Ronins stared at Miaka, then Shin Said softly, "Don't tell me we have a female Shu among us now?" Shu glared at Shin as the other three started snickering uncontrollably, all of them visibly relaxing.  
  
Miaka pouted, crossing her arms across her chest. "Now I know why me and Yui-chan always stayed away from you guys. You guys are bakas."  
  
"Hey! I resemble that remark!" Shu Said indignantly as he crossed his arms as well.   
  
Touma leaned against a grinning Seiji as he laughed and Shin Said, "Don't compare us to him! He's the comic relief!' Shu growled softly and waved his fist at Shin.  
  
"Thankless job too..." Shu muttered and Ryo smiled at him as he placed a friendly hand on his friend's arm.  
  
"Uhm..." Hotohori frowned, staring at the new arrivals. "Are you saying they're from your world, Miaka?"  
  
Miaka nodded enthusiastic. "Hai! But how you guys got here I don't know. Onichan has the book..."  
  
Nurkio shrugged. "It makes no difference. They're here. And we still have to find Tasuki, Miaka."  
  
Genrou rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. He remained silent, however.  
  
"Uhm..." Hotohori frowned, staring at the new arrivals. "Are you saying they're from your world, Miaka?"  
  
Miaka nodded enthusiastic. "Hai! But how you guys got here I don't know. Onichan has the book..."  
  
Nurkio shrugged. "It makes no difference. They're here. And we still have to find Tasuki, Miaka."  
  
Genrou rubbed the back of his neck and grinned sheepishly. He remained silent, however.  
  
The Ronins looked at each other and grinned slightly. Ryo looked at the other people and asked, "Why are you looking for this Tasuki?"  
  
"And how did you get here, Miaka?" Touma asked as they all watched their 'hosts'.  
  
"Well...it's kinda a long story..." Miaka sighed. They had nothing better to do. And they obviously had no food on them. "I got here through a book. A red light engulfed me and Yui-chan and sent us here. I'm what they call Suzaku no Miko. I kinda have to find seven schiseishi (check spelling). After I do I can some the southern god, Suzaku."  
  
Nuriko and Hotohori looked at each other and rolled their eyes. Leave it to Miaka to condense things into four sentences.  
  
All of the Ronins stared at Miaka like she had just grown another head. Snorting, Shu looked at his friends and Said, "Um, anyone else wanna say that we lead weird lives?"   
  
Ryo snickered and rolled his eyes as Seiji glared at him. Touma just grinned as Shin Said, "Well, here's a question for you. Where are the Warlords?"  
  
The others looked at him in horror. "Shit...I forgot about them! If they aren't here, then where are they?" Shu Said and they all looked at each other again.  
  
"What?" Miaka blinked, looking back at them.  
  
Genrou frowned. "Who are these...warlords?"  
  
Miaka shrugged. "Don't know. But if they came with you five, then chances are they might be in Kutou. That's where...Yui-chan is...and Tamahome..." Her voice hitched and she looked down, tears filling her eyes.  
  
The Ronins looked at each other and sighed. "If they're with this Yui-chan, then chances are she's in major trouble." Ryo Said and Shu snorted.  
  
"No kidding! Let's just hope these guys aren't as bad as they are." Touma Said and Seiji nodded in agreement.  
  
"Not as bad?!" Nuriko snorted. "I don't know what island you came off of pal. But the Seiryuu have done everything they can to get rid of us. They even tried to kill Miaka!"  
  
Miaka flushed, looking down. "It wasn't her fault, Nuriko!"  
  
Snorting, Seiji crossed his arms. "Great. The warlords and these Seiryu together. Wonderful. That's all we need." he Said softly and Ryo glanced at him and sighed again.  
  
"Well, we'll just have to work with what we have." Ryo Said resignedly. Crossing his arms, he called off his armor, followed by the others and they stood in normal clothes before their 'hosts'.  
  
"Oh wow! That's cool!" Miaka gushed, clasping her hands together in wonder.  
  
Unfortunately, the other three had quite a different reaction.  
  
Hotohori immediately drew his sword and glared at them menacingly. "What are you?!"  
  
Genrou brandished his fan and glared, while Nuriko cracked his knuckles and got ready to defend his friends.  
  
The Ronins just stared at the three warriors and smirked. "We already told you." Ryo Said as they either crossed their arms or put their fists on their hips. "Now, back down. We don't want anymore fighting." He Said soothingly and the others nodded.  
  
Miaka waved her hands at her friends. "Down you guys! It's okay! Really!"  
  
Hotohori eyed them one more time, then sheathed his sword. "If you say so, Miaka."  
  
Seiji snorted as Shu Said, "Jeez...does she like, rule you pansies?"  
  
Ryo glared at Shu and snapped out, "Knock it off, Shu. We don't judge people, alright? We have a job to do!" Shu grumbled and nodded and Ryo sighed as he cast one more glare at the Hardrock holder.  
  
Shin grinned and looked at Hotohori. "You seem to be the leader outside of Miaka-san. Can you tell us where we are?" he asked politely and smiled softly at the brown haired man.  
  
Hotohori was about to say, of course he was the leader, until he stared at Nuriko. He narrowed his eyes and shook his head. Nodding, he just shrugged. "Perhaps. But we have to be on our way. You may...join us if you like."  
  
"Mighty kind of you, sir." Shu Said mockingly and Shin elbowed him.   
  
Seiji looked at Touma and Said softly, "Mind telling me what just happened?" Touma shrugged and grinned in bemusement.  
  
"Hmmm..." Hotohori frowned, but Said nothing more. "If you're coming, you'll need horses."  
  
"No problem! Kouji! Round up some horses for these guys! It's the least we can do, what with them helpin' and all." Genrou replied.  
  
"Sure thing Genrou!" Kouji snapped off a salute.  
  
"But we can't leave yet! We still have to find Tasuki!" Miaka pouted.  
  
Ryo pushed his hands into his jean pockets and asked, "Um, so, what's so urgent about finding these seishi? And, how are we going to get home?"  
  
"And who is this Seiryuu and Suzaku? Some weird medical demons or something?" Shu asked as he leaned back, hands behind his head and adopted a bored look.  
  
Hotohori gripped his blade in anger. Placing her hand on his, Nuriko shook his head.  
  
"Oh. Well...Suzaku and Seiryuu are gods. When I summon Suzaku he'll grant me my wishes. As to why..." She looked down, sadness filling her eyes. "We need to finish getting the rest of the seishi so...so...so Tamahome can come home..."  
  
Frowning in thought, the five boys looked at each other. /What do you think, guys?/ Ryo asked them.  
  
/Well, it'll help us to get to the warlords and then out of here if we help them out./ Seiji Said thoughtfully.  
  
Touma and Shin nodded as Shu Said /Yea, and they will need our help if the warlords team up with this Seiryuu group./  
  
/All for it then?/ Ryo's thoughts were answered with four firm nods. Turning back to the other people, Ryo stepped forward and Said, "We know that our enemies may be working together, so why don't we team up so we can all go home?"   
  
"That sounds cool!" Miaka gushed, clasping her hands in front of her.  
  
The others rolled their eyes but didn't suggest otherwise. "Well then...let's go already!" Nuriko pouted. He wanted some 'quality time' alone with Hotohori.  
  
"Heh. Well...I'll be off! Got lots of banditing to do!" Genrou grinned, edging away.  
  
"Why don't you stick around with us, Genrou? You seem to know your way around this forest better than these guys." Seiji Said nonchalantly as he looked at his nails. Touma chuckled softly and Seiji grinned at his friend. /You figured it out too?/ he sent and Touma gave a slight nod. Going from the slight smirks on the other warriors' lips, they had figured it out as well.  
  
"Er...I got things to do! I can't wait around here and watch you assholes make fools of yourselves!" Genrou snorted in disgust.  
  
"Please Genrou!!! You do know your way around and you can help us find Tasuki!!!" Miaka gushed, glomping him.   
  
He sweatdropped, trying to pry her off.  
  
The Ronins snickered softly, then Shu Said innocently, "Yea...you can help us find Tasuki....shouldn't be too hard, right? He must be...VERY close by, right?"   
  
Genrou growled, glaring at Shu. He's turn the baka into charcoal if he didn't shut up. "Fine, whatever. Maybe we can look in that town across the hill. They say there's this strange woman who can bring back the dead."  
  
"Oh jeez...just what we need. And here I thought we were gonna get a break from the netherworld." Touma Said and Ryo snickered.  
  
Shu grinned and winked, then Said, "Well, let's get going then!"  
  
"Bakas." Genrou muttered to himself, disengaging Miaka. Sighing, he climbed up onto his horse and started down the road. "I hope you asses know how to ride cuz I ain't waitin' for you."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Ryo considered flipping the bird at the rude man, then climbed up onto the horse he was to ride. The other warriors followed suit and they started off, following Genrou and the others.


	3. Chapter 3

555 

Chapter Three

  


Shuten growled as he slowly woke up. 'Man, what did Arago hit us with?' he wondered as he looked around. Looking down, he saw he was still in his armor and smirked. 'Well, Arago-sama covered all the bases...now where are those morons?' he looked up, eyes narrowed as he looked for the other Masho.  
  
Rajura sighed as he moved and sat up slowly. "Where are we?" he asked and Shuten snorted as he shook his head.  
  
"Isn't it obvious we aren't in the Youjakai or in the mortal realm, Rajura?" Naaza asked snidely as he adjusted his armor.  
  
"Well, then where are we, snake?" Anubis asked as he stood up and looked around. Shuten frowned at them, then de-armored. The others watched him warily, then followed suit, albeit reluctantly. They all looked around at their surroundings. A feral growl escaped a large...creature. It resembled a wolf of some sort, but was easily twice as large as any wolf. Its yellow eyes flashed, the fangs bared as it growled at the strangers. Four pairs of eyes snapped over to where the growl had issued and four cruel smirks appeared on their faces. 

"Well, look here. A new pet for you, Anubis." Shuten said snidely and Naaza chuckled cruelly.  
  
"We should make sure it's...housetrained." Rajura said with an evil glint in his eye. Anubis smirked as he looked at the dog. Snarling, the beast pounced, tackling Rajura to the ground. It was as if the animal understood his words. Its white teeth glinted, a snarl dripping out as its teeth came perilously close to the Masho's neck.  
  
"Ashitaire!!!! Where are you, damnit?!"  
  
Rajura snarled as he slugged the beast off of him, then stood up, wiping his mouth. The other three Mashos snickered as Anubis said, "Gee Rajura...you should watch your words." Rajura glared at the Yami Masho then directed his glare at the dog.   
  
"That dog is meat." Rajura snarled out as he brought one of his blades out. The large animal bristled, its hind quarters up, poised to attack.  
  
A young boy, no older than fifteen ran through a nearby clump of trees. He had short blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore an orange and blue outfit reminiscent of ancient China. At his hip was a pair of spheres on a long string. He stopped, staring at the animal and the man. Or rather, men. His eyes narrowed dangerously. "Ashitaire!" The dog turned its head and bounded over to the youth. It snuffled the hand the boy reached out with.   
  
The four Mashos glared over at the youth. "If that is your dog, don't expect it to live for much longer." Rajura snarled out as he moved to stalk forward, but Shuten's hand on his arm stopped him.  
  
Shuten stepped forward and said with a cruel smirk, "Tell us, boy. Where are we?"  
  
"Boy?! I ain't no boy you asshole!" The youth snarled. He had a disdainful look on his face at the others. "And Ashitaire ain't my dog! He's a seishi for crying out loud!" Ashitaire woofed then bowed his head. A blue light flowed over him and in the place of the dog, a large man stood. He was easily 7' maybe 8' tall. A long scar from his left temple, over his eye and down his cheek was displayed prominently by bushy eyebrows and a face that could stop a clock.   
  
"Look Shuten, you have a friend now." Naaza said snidely and the others laughed derisively.  
  
Shuten smirked at the youth and the man-dog and said, "And where is here, BOY?" Smirking as he put emphasis on the derisive name.  
  
Snarling, the youth had had enough. Pulling the rope with the spheres, he whipped it out, sending it soaring through the air. One of the spheres's slammed into the earth right in front of Shuten. The youth smirked. "One more step and it goes in your heart."  
  
"Shunkaku, what is going on here?" Another youth, identical to that of the hotheaded one, emerged. At his side was a wooden flute.   
  
Shuten looked down at the spheres with an amused smirk, then looked up at the two boys. "Come now, boy. Do you really think you can defeat a Masho of the Youjakai? We are invincible!" he said snidely, then kicked the spheres away from him. The other three snickered maliciously as they glared at the three.  
  
"Why you!!!" The hot-headed youth snarled, looking to make a dash at the red-haired man.  
  
"Suboshi. Hold."  
  
The twins stopped, turning back to stare at a tall man approaching. He wore the armor of a shogun, his blue eyes cold. Long blond hair fell around his shoulders as he gazed at the newcomers coldly. The Masho met the cold gaze with cocky assuredness; cruel smirks a permanent fixture on their faces. "And who are you, stranger?" Naaza asked coldly as they watched him.  
  
"Yes, do you come now to take care of these boys?" Rajura asked snidely, smirking at the twins.  
  
The shogun narrowed his eyes. "Ashitaire! Back inside, now!" Pulling out his whip, he cracked it across the wolf man's back. The man howled, but did as he was told. "You two. Inside to your quarters. Now."  
  
The rash youth bristled, but stayed near his twin. "But Nakago-sama..."  
  
"Now, Suboshi."  
  
"Come on, Shun-chan. Let's go." The elder twin put his arm around his brother's shoulders, eyeing the foreigners warily as he led his brother away.  
  
"Now that they're out of the way, who are you and what are you doing here?"  
  
Smirking up at Nakago, Shuten stepped forward. "We, small man, are the four Masho of the Youjakai. I am Shuten, their leader."  
  
"I am Anubis."  
  
"I am Rajura."  
  
"I am Naaza."  
  
The other three Masho named themselves off proudly and Shuten looked at the man on the horse. "And who are you and what is this place?" he asked coldly.  
  
"You are in Kutou-koku. I am Nakago, the shogun of Kutou and you will watch your tongue foreigner." Nakago replied levelly, his eyes darkening. "I know nothing of this Youjakai of which you speak, but you are in my territory now." He eyed them carefully.   
  
Snorting in disdain, Rajura stepped forward. "And you have no idea who you are dealing with, boy. You can not defeat us," he said derisively.  
  
Naaza watched the blond beneath hooded eyes, and then looked over at Shuten. "Perhaps we should consider the fact that we are in another world and consider joining forces with them," he said cautiously and Shuten frowned slightly.  
  
"Hmm...You may be right, Naaza. Perhaps we should...consider an alliance." he said softly and looked the blond up and down.  
  
"An alliance? And what do you have to give me that I should want an alliance?" Nakago replied coldly, getting off his horse. He crossed his arms, staring at them intently. After a moment, he nodded. "All right then. Come with me to the palace."  
  
Anubis snorted and rolled his eyes. "Do we really have to do this?" he asked as he glared at the blond.  
  
"Yes, because you are forgetting one important fact, Anubis. The Troopers." Naaza said with a glare.  
  
"Hmm...Almost forgot about those blasted runts." Rajura said as he looked at his armored hand. Running it through his white hair, he smirked at Shuten. "This may be more fun than we realized." he said and Shuten chuckled evilly.  
  
"Hm yes indeed. Those blasted boys will pay for bringing us here. And all of their allies will as well." Shuten said with a cruel smirk. Nakago said nothing, merely indicated for them to precede him. He had no intention of letting them out of his sight. Perhaps they would help him keep Seiryuu no Miko in line. Frowning in distrust, Shuten stepped forward, followed reluctantly by the other three Mashos.  
  
"Nakago-sama." A long red-haired woman replied, bowing as the group approached the doors to the palace. She was stunning, dressed in a demure kimono. Her eyes fell on Nakago, and then turned to frown at the others. "Guests?"  
  
"Hai. Arrange a meeting with the miko and the other seishi." Nakago replied, taking his gloves off. He never even seemed to notice the look the woman was giving him.  
  
"I...hai, Nakago-sama."  
  
Shuten watched with a smirk as Rajura stared at the red head female. 'He always did have a thing for the red heads.' he thought to himself wistfully, remembering a few of their 'encounters'. Looking over at Nakago, he smirked leeringly. 'But who says this time will be anything but fun.' he thought to himself as he looked the general up and down.  
  
Naaza snorted as he crossed his arms. "Females are always so disgustingly low." he said rudely and Anubis snickered softly.  
  
"Oh really..." The young woman turned an icy glare onto Naaza and Anubis. She waited patiently until Nakago had passed by then smirked. Snapping her fingers, a bolt of lightening fell from the sky to land squarely on the two snickering Mashos.  
  
Blown back by the shockwave, but unharmed, they both glared at her. "You filthy bitch! How dare you!" Naaza snarled as he lunged at her.  
  
Rajura smirked though and stopped Naaza. Looking at her, his smirk grew. "I like you, woman. Not many can distract those two," he said softly and Naaza snorted in disgust.  
  
The young woman, Soi, smirked. "Never underestimate your opponent, foreigner. We are not all soft." She effectively ignored Rajura. She had no interest in such a person. "Now I suggest you behave yourselves in the presence of the miko. She is a young, naive girl. Do nothing to disrupt Nakago-sama's plans."  
  
Shuten smirked as Rajura frowned darkly. 'And I like a woman who won't be deterred. Too bad I'm not into them.' he thought viciously as they followed Soi into the palace.  
  
"This girl you speak of. Is she from this realm?" Naaza asked as they walked into the palace. All of the Mashos looked cautiously around them, searching for signs of trouble subtly.  
  
"The miko? Of course not. She comes from another world Seiryuu-seikun has chosen." Soi snorted disdainfully.  
  
"Well, well...if it isn't Nakago's errand girl."  
  
Soi narrowed her eyes hatefully at the kabuki-decorated man before her. "What do you want, Tomo?"  
  
Tomo shrugged. He had an elaborate headdress on, long feathers trailing behind his hair. He wore a multi-colored pattern of make-up on his face, his garments elaborate. "Nakago says we are to report to the shrine." Naaza cocked an eyebrow as they all stared somewhat at the elaborate get up. Anubis chuckled derisively behind his hand and shook his head, while Shuten looked heavenward. Soi said nothing, as she felt the answer was obvious. Tomo rolled his eyes and swept past the group.  
  
The small group came to a pair of double doors, which opened as they approached. A small group lay within. The twins stood to one side, one fidgeting, and the other calm. Nakago stood at the front, next to a young blonde girl. She was dressed in the attire of a junior high student. She had short blonde hair and sad blue eyes. The youngest of the twins always seemed to look in her direction, but would quickly return to the floor. Tomo stood near Nakago, watching him.  
  
The four Mashos sauntered in confidently, smirking as they took in the group. Shuten sneered at the younger of the twins who was fidgeting. "Well, it would seem that the children have come to play with the grown-ups." he said softly to the other three and they chuckled maliciously. Suboshi looked and glared hatefully at Shuten. His brother, Amiboshi, held him in place, shaking his head.  
  
The young girl turned, frowning. "Who are these men, Nakago?" The four Masho stood before her and relaxed a bit, showing a modicum of respect for her. Yui stared at the four Mashos, frowning. "You seem familiar somehow..."  
  
Shuten frowned as he stepped forward. "We are not known to you, child. But, we are here to discuss a possible.... alliance." he said as he tossed his red hair over his shoulder. Anubis snorted softly and crossed his arms, displeased obviously, but Rajura glared coolly at the Yami Masho.  
  
"No...I have seen you before. In Tokyo." Yui frowned, ignoring his remark about an alliance. "I was with an...old friend at the time. You were dressed differently, but I never forget a voice."  
  
The four Masho looked at each other in annoyance. 'Another one had escaped. Master Arago will not be pleased.' Shuten thought in annoyance, then looked back at the girl. "I am.... sorry, but we do not recognize you. Perhaps it was someone else." he said softly.  
  
Narrowing her eyes angrily, Yui came up to confront Shuten. Placing her hands on her hips, she glared up at the redheaded Masho. "I am not mistaken. You were fighting five other boys. Miaka and I saw you. You had some kind of armor on. What are you doing here? Trying to take over Kutou like you tried Tokyo?!"  
  
Smirking down at her, Shuten said, "If we were...do you think you could stop us?" An evil smile spread on his lips and the other three Masho chuckled evilly.  
  
"Myself? No. But I am Seiryuu no Miko. Once I summon Seiryuu, nothing could stop me from hurting /you/." Yui replied coldly.  
  
A soft chuckle left the red haired man's lips as he smirked at the girl. "Go ahead and try, small one. But, for now we shall work together." he said softly and dangerously.  
  
"Nakago, why did you bring them here?" Yui demanded, turning from Shuten.  
  
Nakago bowed. "I have reason to suspect that their...enemies are with the Suzakus."  
  
"What?! They're helping Miaka?!" Yui bit her lip, anger gracing her features.   
  
"It would appear so, Yui-sama."  
  
The Mashos all smirked at each other. "The Trooper brats are with the enemy.... how convenient." Shuten said softly and they all chuckled.  
  
Suboshi, unable to hold it in any longer, ran over to the others, putting himself in between Yui and the Mashos. "You'll have more respect for Yui-sama!!!!"  
  
"Suboshi!" Amiboshi and Yui said at the same time.  
  
Shuten chuckled darkly as he glared at the boy between himself and the one name Yui. "You don't learn, do you boy?" He said snidely, and then brought his hand up. Swiftly, he smacked the insolent boy across the face, sending him flying. The other Masho chuckled softly as they watched.  
  
"Suboshi!!!!" Yui cried out, unconsciously running to him. She lifted him into her lap, stroking his hair gently.  
  
Amiboshi growled, bringing his flute out. "No one hurts my brother and gets away with it..."  
  
Shuten smirked at the other boy and the other three chuckled. "Come and stop me, boy. If you think you can." he said derisively, sneering at the blond.  
  
"Fine. It's your death." Amiboshi snarled. Lifting his flute to his lips, he began to play. The notes that filtered out began slow and peaceful. They gradually grew into a searingly painful melody.  
  
"Gah what is that hideous noise!" Naaza cried out as they all put their hands over their ears and tried to block out the noise. Rajura growled, then brought up his hand. Nunchukus flew out as he threw them rapidly at the boy, striking the flute from his mouth and hand and sending the boy flying.  
  
"ANIKI!!!!!!"  
  
Amiboshi held up his hand, stopping any move Suboshi might have made in his brother's defense. He eyed the other man as he put his hand to his swollen lip. "Not bad. Just remember. Next time I'll split your skull open before you have a chance to move."  
  
Snorting in disgust, Rajura glared at the youth. "You'll be dead before you can do so." he said angrily. The other Masho added their own glares as they looked at the boy.  
  
Shuten looked up at Nakago and said dangerously, "If this is how you treat allies, I'd suggest you guard your backs. Now, we request rooms."   
  
"Oh, we do. And I don't call anyone who attacks my brother ally." Amiboshi glared, turning from them to see to his brother.  
  
Nakago shrugged. "They are young and untrained. Given time...perhaps they will do better. Which reminds me...Suboshi! Amiboshi!" The twins looked at Nakago warily. He smiled coldly at them. "Show our guests to their rooms."  
  
Shuten chuckled very softly and the other Masho smirked as well. 'A sense of humor as well. I like him even more.' Shuten thought to himself as they looked over at the twins; smug smirks a permanent fixture on their faces. Amiboshi ground his teeth, but nodded. Taking his brother by the arm, he led the group out of the shrine.  
  


+ Book I : Chapter Two + 

+ Book I : Chapter Four + 


	4. Chapter 4

54 

Warning: Lime

Chapter Four

  


Amiboshi ground his teeth, but nodded. Taking his brother by the arm, he led the group out of the shrine. Following the twins after bowing their heads in farewell to the blond general, the four men smirked as they walked along. Anubis looked at Shuten and said softly, "What do you think? Do you think they will help us in defeating the Troopers?"  
  
Naaza snorted softly and said; "It would seem they have enough problems with their own enemies.... and each other."   
  
"Naaza is right. We need to find a way out of here, but perhaps we could use that weakling girl to give us this power to defeat them and aid Arago-sama." Rajura said thoughtfully and Shuten smirked at him.  
  
"Yes perhaps. But let us talk of this later." Shuten said quietly as they walked along.  
  
Suboshi gritted his teeth, trying not to let their words get to him. He would be damned if he let anyone hurt Yui-sama! Seeing the look on his brother's face, Amiboshi instructed his twin to go to their room. "I'll show them to their quarters. Now go." The younger opened his mouth to protest, but seeing the determined look on his brother's face, left. The Mashos watched as the younger of the twins left in curiosity. Frowning thoughtfully, Shuten watched the youth known as Amiboshi and looked over at Rajura. Rajura was scowling as he glared at the youth's back. Turning, Amiboshi glared at the others, Rajura in particular. "Here are your rooms."  
  
Bowing mockingly, Shuten sneered sarcastically, "Arigatou." They each went into their rooms, Rajura shooting one last glare at the youth before wordlessly entering his room.  
  
Ignoring Shuten, Amiboshi waited until they were in their rooms. He then knocked, and then entered Rajura's. "If you don't mind, I'd like a word with you."  
  
Rajura looked up and scowled. He had transformed out of his armor and now stood in a silver and purple kimono. "What do you want, boy?" he asked shortly as he sat down on his bed.  
  
Amiboshi blinked. He hadn't expected these men to be...normal looking. "Nakago-sama is sending me out on a mission. I don't know if I'll come back. I wanted to apologize for my rude behavior. I get very protective about my brother. He's the only family I have. And I don't know if I'll see him again."  
  
Rajura's scowl lessened a bit and he said softly, "Apology accepted. One does things to protect those who are important." He blinked in slight confusion. 'Why did I just say that?'  
  
"I'm glad you understand." Amiboshi replied, and then frowned. Why was he glad? It didn't matter what this guy thought about him.  
  
Rajura frowned slightly as well as he looked at the youth. Sighing softly, he sat back slightly, leaning back on his hands as he asked, "This land and this...Seiryuu. I.... could you tell me more? What is your purpose here?" 'Why am I asking such things? I don't need to know this stuff...' he thought to himself, but didn't retract the inquiries as he gestured for Amiboshi to enter in and make himself comfortable.  
  
Amiboshi blinked. He hadn't expected this. Looking around, he frowned. This had been a storage room and had been hastily converted into a bedroom for the new arrivals. There hadn't been time to put anything in except a bed. Sighing, he took a seat next to Rajura, but a few feet away. "What did you want to know?"  
  
Rajura fidgeted somewhat and frowned in irritation at his sudden nervousness. 'The heck is wrong with me? He's a boy!' he snarled to himself, then found himself asking softly, "Why are you here in this place? Are you involved for this...Seiryuu?"  
  
Fidgeting as well, Amiboshi looked down, plucking at the fabric of the sheets he sat on. "Well...I'm a Shichiseishi. Seiryuu is our god. He protects the land of Kutou. His Shichiseishi are his warriors."  
  
"Ah I see. You said that Yui was.... the priestess? What is her role?" Rajura asked as he watched the hands plucking the sheets. 'And why am I feeling so weird...'  
  
"Yui-sama? She summons Seiryuu-seikun." Amiboshi blinked, staring up at Rajura in confusion. Wasn't that obvious?  
  
Rajura frowned slightly and chewed on his lip, a rare nervous habit of his. "You are.... loyal to her.... and not Nakago?" he asked finally and blinked.  
  
"Hai." Amiboshi said warily. Where was this going? "Nakago may be the shogun, but he's still just a seishi like the rest of us. I only follow his orders to protect my brother."  
  
Nodding once, Rajura looked back down and pushed a strand of pale hair behind his ear. "These...Suzakus. They are your enemy, correct? Are they doing the same as you?" he asked as he fiddled with his kimono.  
  
Amiboshi shrugged. "They're supposed to. They don't have all their seishi though. There's supposed to be seven. We only need one more and we can summon Seiryuu. That's why I'm going to Konan. To pose as one of their seishi and botch their summoning ceremony."  
  
"Souka" came out softly and Rajura looked around his room before resting his gaze on Amiboshi. Amiboshi looked down, feeling...he didn't know what. Maybe these guys weren't as bad as they seemed. This Rajura seemed so easy to talk to...  
  
"Uhm...would you do something for me? Would you watch my brother while I'm gone? I worry about him. He's headstrong but has a good heart."  
  
Rajura blinked once, then nodded. "You have my word. I shall watch over him." he said softly, then looked down, confused.  
  
"I...arigatou." Amiboshi fidgeted, his fingers tangling in the threads of his tunic. A soft sigh escaped Rajura's lips and he watched his hands as they played with his kimono once more. Looking up, Amiboshi stared at Rajura for a time. "You're not like you seem. Why do you act so tough all the time?"  
  
Rajura chuckled softly and said, "I am the master of illusion. But what you see now is the truth. I have battled for so long and fought so hard that I...sometimes forget myself." he smiled sadly as he looked up at the ceiling.  
  
"Illusion? Sounds like Tomo." Amiboshi sighed sadly. "Sometimes I wish me and Shun hadn't of been born as seishi. It is a horrible burden, knowing the fate of your people rests on your actions."  
  
"I know the feeling. Some days I curse having taken up my armor and serving my master. I long for death some days. Other days...I wonder what my purpose is," Rajura said softly as he stared up at the ceiling, his one eye sad.  
  
"I know why I do it. For my brother." Amiboshi replied, looking down at the sheets again. "Our parents died in a civil war when we were six. I had to take care of him ever since then. Everything I do is for him. My life has no meaning without my twin. His happiness is my happiness."  
  
"That would seem somewhat foolish. Sometimes, one must find happiness in order to give happiness." Rajura found himself saying, then blinked. 'The hell am I doing??'  
  
"Oh? And how do I do that?" Amiboshi asked, and then mentally slapped himself. What the hell was he doing?!  
  
Rajura looked over at him and said, "Whatever brings you joy, Amiboshi." he let the name roll off his lips, then looked down, flustered. 'What is wrong with me!'

"I...don't know what does. Except..." Amiboshi swallowed, looking up at Rajura. "Would you...call me by my real name? Not my seishi name?"  
  
"Your....real name?" Rajura almost whispered it, so shocked was he at the request. Real names had long since lost meaning to him. His real name had been destroyed when had taken his armor. Thus...he had no past.  
  
"Uhm...hai..." Amiboshi found himself blushing, looking down again in embarrassment. "Amiboshi is my seishi name. My star warrior name. It wasn't the name I was born with."  
  
"What was your real name?" Rajura blinked again, shaking himself slightly and found, much to his discomfort, a blush staining his cheeks.  
  
"Koutoku..."  
  
"Koutoku....a strong name." Rajura said and smiled.  
  
"It...it is?" Amiboshi looked up uncertainly. Nodding once, Rajura stared into Amiboshi's eyes, not letting his voice speak. Amiboshi swallowed, looking back. He'd never met anyone like Rajura before. Underneath his tough exterior, he was soft and kind.  
  
Rajura stared at Amiboshi. 'No...Koutoku.' he reminded himself, then looked down, flushing. His knuckles were white as they clutched at his kimono. Blinking, Amiboshi looked back down as well, a similar blush flowing over his cheeks. What was happening here? He didn't understand a thing of what was going on. Rajura cleared his throat. "Once upon a time....I...was known as...Kuroda....Kuroda Jirougorou." he said softly, slight tears forming at the corner of his eye as he stared at his hands. 'Why....am I saying this? Words....names....they have so much power...' he thought to himself and found himself trembling.  
  
"Kuroda Jirougorou...it's a strong name." Amiboshi replied, using Rajura's own words. He reached out to raise the Masho's face so he could look him in the eye. His hands reached out to grasp the other's.  
  
Staring warily at Amiboshi, Rajura smiled slightly. "Do you...believe that?" he asked softly, sounding almost to be a child as he said the words.  
  
"Of course I do. I don't lie." Amiboshi replied softly.  
  
Rajura smiled slightly, turning his gaze away slightly. "It is....different for me to.....believe someone so straightforward." he whispered softly, ashamed.  
  
"I don't have time to be unobtrusive with people. If I'm not straightforward, mistakes are made. They have been in the past." Amiboshi sighed sadly. "I'm afraid that even here in the palace, a fifteen year old boy is pretty much ignored."  
  
"That is a sad mistake for them to make." The words slipped out before Rajura could stop them and he blinked, then blushed a deep red.  
  
"You think so?" Amiboshi smiled, tilting his head as he gazed at Rajura. "My brother would agree with you."  
  
Clearing his throat nervously, Rajura did nothing but nod as he looked up at Amiboshi. 'Why am I acting like a scared hormonal boy!?' he tried to figure out, but was failing utterly.  
  
"Uhm well...uh..." Amiboshi swallowed, feeling at a loss. He looked down, flushing. "I'm glad that you agreed to look after my brother. I'll be leaving...tomorrow morning."  
  
"Must you?" Rajura whispered softly as he looked away, embarrassed at his slip and uncertain.  
  
"I...it is Nakago-sama's orders..." Amiboshi looked up in shock. What did his words mean?  
  
"I thought....that you served Seiryuu. Yui. Why then must you go? Couldn't you....stay here..." 'With me?' Rajura silently asked as he stared at his hands.   
  
"I...I do. But Nakago-sama is the shogun...and I do want an end to the fighting..." Amiboshi trailed off, looking into Rajura' eyes. Was his words meant in another context? 'If only...he's so beautiful...'  
  
"An end....that would be welcome. So many years...so much lost..." Rajura found himself whispering, finding himself doubting everything he had come to believe in...all for a boy? Looking up at Amiboshi, he smiled. 'Yes...for a boy.'  
  
"Yes. So much lost and so much pain. That's what I want. An end to the fighting, to the destruction. I want...whatever it takes to make my brother happy, that is what I shall do." Amiboshi whispered, swallowing nervously.  
  
"Be careful what you do. You may sacrifice too much." Rajura whispered softly, a hand unerringly finding its way up to caress a gentle path down the heart shaped face. His eye looked into Amiboshi's as he said, "Be very wary of it....you may....lose."  
  
Closing his eyes, Amiboshi unconsciously leaned into the soft touch on his face. It was so soft and comforting. "Nothing is too much for the safety and happiness of my family."  
  
"Don't....don't say that. Please." Rajura whispered pleadingly as his thumb caressed the soft cheek present. "You...you don't know what you may receive for such a request." His voice choked off and he pulled away, trembling.  
  
"Why? I only speak the truth." Amiboshi whispered back, reaching out to take Rajura's hands in his gently. He closed his eyes, exhaling as he placed one hand to his cheek. He could feel Rajura's pulse through his palm. It beat as fast as his own.  
  
Rajura watched him as he said softly, "Because...you may lose what you wish to protect. Or....you may have to sacrifice yourself for that." he brushed his fingers across the soft skin, a single tear rolling down his own cheek. 'So like me at this age...can't let it....won't let it happen again.' he thought to himself in anguish as he watched the youth.   
  
"If I sacrifice myself for the good of my country...for the protection of my brother, then it is not something to be feared or mourned." Amiboshi smiled softly, his finger reaching out to brush the tear from Rajura's face.  
  
"You're...so like me. I had the same ideals...so young. Now...I can't go back and the ones I had done it for are dead and gone. Killed...and cursing me from their grave. Koutoku...don't become me." Rajura whispered softly, placing both of his hands tenderly on either side of the gentle face.  
  
"Why? I like you." Amiboshi smiled, leaning forward. "You sound tough, but inside you're not. You're right. We are a lot alike. What am I to do? Let the cycle of destruction continue?"  
  
His eye widened as he looked at Amiboshi. Hands falling to his sides, Rajura looked down as he swallowed hard. "No...don't let it continue." he whispered softly, his mind reeling with mixed emotions.  
  
"Don't let what continue?" Amiboshi asked, taking the opportunity to take Rajura's hands in his own.  
  
Looking down at their hands, Rajura took a deep breath. Lacing their fingers together, he looked up at Amiboshi and said, "Don't let the sorrow and grief and pain continue, Koutoku. Don't become like me."  
  
"I have no intention of it. That is why I have to go." Amiboshi whispered, holding the hand he held tightly. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath then brought Rajura's hand up to his and kissed the knuckles. "Arigatou."  
  
Watching the whole time, a small whimper left Rajura's lips. "Koutoku."  
  
"Kuroda." Amiboshi whispered, looking at the older man with innocent seeming eyes. Rajura stared into Amiboshi's eyes, then leaned slowly forward. His heart pounded as he moved slowly, leaving the option open for Amiboshi to stop him. But Amiboshi had no intention of stopping him. He felt kinship to this man, like he never had with anyone. Not even his beloved twin brother. Suboshi was brash and headstrong, where he was calm and almost pacifistic. He closed his eyes, waiting for the outcome.  
  
His own eye closing, Rajura gently pressed his lips to Amiboshi's sweet lips and sighed softly as he tasted the youth for the first time. 'So sweet ...so innocent.' Instinctively, Amiboshi wrapped his arms around Rajura's neck, pulling himself closer. It was easily the sweetest feeling he'd ever felt in his life. A shudder went through his body and he mewed softly. Shuddering slightly as he wrapped his own arms around Amiboshi's waist, Rajura pulled him closer as he deepened the kiss. He didn't move for more, relishing in the sweet kiss as he held Amiboshi close. Moaning softly, Amiboshi returned the kiss, though clumsily. He leaned in against Rajura, letting the Masho do, as he wanted. He'd never done anything, purely for his own enjoyment. For the first time in his life, he was going to go with his emotions.  
  
A soft moan escaped and was swallowed by Amiboshi's mouth as Rajura pressed closer, tightening his hold onto the strong body in his arms. He opened his mouth tentatively and licked lightly at the closed lips he tasted, asking very gently for permission. Moaning softly, Amiboshi clung tightly to the man beside him. Unconsciously, he opened his lips in invitation. He'd never felt such intoxicating feelings in his life. If ever there were a reason for him to rebel against Nakago, it would be the sweet taste of this man before him.  
  
Pushing his tongue gently into the warm cavern that was so inviting, Rajura proceeded to taste and tantalize the boy he was holding. Amiboshi's eyes widened and he moaned, clutching tightly to Rajura. The sensations were like nothing he'd ever felt before. It was so wonderful. He closed his eyes and moaned plaintively. Rajura started to let his hands wander up and down the muscular back of the youth, all the while tasting the inner sanctums of Amiboshi's mouth. Pressing against Rajura, Amiboshi met Rajura's passion with his own. His whole body tingled with something he'd never felt before. It was driving him mad, and he didn't know what to do about it.  
  
Rajura moaned softly as he ran his hands down then pushed lightly up under Amiboshi's shirt, touching the soft skin briefly for the first time. He moved his lips from the tantalizingly bruised lips and caressed his tongue down the slender chin and neck. Biting his lip, Amiboshi stifled a moan, shivering. The sensations were so sweet. He wrapped his arms around his new lover, pulling him closer.   
  
Pulling back slightly, Rajura panted as he looked at Amiboshi, his eye darkening with passion. "Koutoku. I don't want to spoil you. But..." He bit his lip, unsure of himself for the first time in a long time.  
  
"Spoil me?" Amiboshi blinked, then turned bright red. "Oh. It's...okay...I don't mind..." Truth was he wanted this. This would be the only thing he'd ever have to himself. Especially if things went wrong in Konan.  
  
Leaning in so that their foreheads touched, Rajura looked into Amiboshi's eyes. "Koutoku....you are so new to this. I will make it...beyond words." he said softly and smiled tenderly.  
  


+ Book I : Chapter Three + 

+ Book I : Chapter Five + 


	5. Chapter 5

55 

Warning: Lemon

Chapter Five

  


Leaning in so that their foreheads touched, Rajura looked into Amiboshi's eyes. "Koutoku....you are so new to this. I will make it...beyond words." he said softly and smiled tenderly. Amiboshi felt a deep blush creep over his cheeks. He knew about how it was done with girls but...  
  
"I trust you, Koruda."  
  
Rajura felt shudders go through his body at the trust given to him and felt a single tear roll down his cheek. He smiled and reconnected their lips, tasting him with passion as his hands traveled around the muscular back in firm, yet fleeting touches. Parting his lips, Amiboshi moaned, clinging to his new lover. He felt almost overwhelmed by the sheer intensity of his emotions. They moved over and around him, giving him strength and courage where he otherwise he might falter. Rajura smiled softly as his lips traveled down again, caressing the tender flesh of Amiboshi's neck. His hands wandered on their own accord, tracing every muscular plane they could, then traveled to the front. Shivering, Amiboshi moaned, arching his back. His fingers tangled in Rajura's long white hair, his body shivering with need. He didn't know what these feelings were, only that he wanted more of them.  
  
Rajura brought his hands out from underneath the shirt and untied the rope that held the garment closed. He gently pushed the shirt off of the pale shoulders and moaned softly in desire as he saw the beauty before him revealed. "Beautiful." he whispered, his hands trailing across the hairless chest worshipfully. Amiboshi felt a hot blush touch his cheeks at the compliment. He'd never thought himself beautiful. He never really thought he was even attractive. His brother was the one who got the stares all the time, despite them being identical. Rajura smiled softly as he leaned in and let his lips trace the trail that his fingers had started, licking and suckling the whole way.  
  
"Kuroda..." Amiboshi moaned, arching into the hot mouth above him. His fingers tangled in the long white hair and he groaned. He didn't know what he wanted, but he did know he didn't want this to end. Pushing the shirt to the ground, Rajura continued his ministrations, slowly laying the blond down onto the bed as he started to suckle on a nipple. Crying out, Amiboshi bit his lip to keep from screaming. He arched upwards, the hot mouth around him sending shocks of pleasure through his system. Running his hands in soothing, yet erotic touches all over the writhing body, Rajura teased the nipple with his tongue. He moved his lips to the other nipple, letting the fingers of one hand tease the previous nipple as his other hand trailed lower. Shuddering, Amiboshi moaned. He didn't know what was going to happen, but knew that he wanted more. Such beautiful feelings were flowing over him. His whole body ached for more.  
  
Moving slowly, Rajura traveled down Amiboshi's body, tasting every inch as his fingers trailed down, then came to rest on the youth's legs. Rubbing them gently, he then slid two fingers inside the boy's pants and tugged lightly on the edge, testing. Purring, Amiboshi wiggled underneath Rajura. He had a feeling he knew what was going to happen and welcomed it. He was growing impatient, like all inexperienced youth will. Rajura smoothly moved the offending cloth off the slender hips and tossed them to the floor, then sat back and looked down at Amiboshi. "Breathtaking." he whispered softly as he looked at the youth in all his glory, taking in the gratifying sight of a dripping erection. Leaning in slightly, he licked lightly at the head, tasting the beads of pre-cum there and rolling them in his mouth. A scream issued forth from his lips as Amiboshi bucked upwards. His fingers tangled in the sheets on either side of him as he fought for control.

+++++++++++++++

In the gardens, Yui sat next to Suboshi near a tree, reading to him. He had professed an interest in what Yui called 'English.' So she was trying to teach it to him. All of a sudden, he cried out, falling on his back and panting.  
  
"Suboshi!"  


+++++++++++++++

  
Rajura grinned as he licked again, then let his lips travel down the throbbing shaft. His fingers began an exploration around Amiboshi's inner thighs and butt, massaging them in a tantalizing fashion. "Kuroda..." Amiboshi moaned, thrusting forward. His senses seemed to be clouding over in pure pleasure. Everything around him was in a haze of pleasure and desire. Rajura moved his mouth up and gently took the head of Amiboshi's member into his mouth, sucking lightly as he tongued it. Biting his lip again, Amiboshi felt overwhelmed. He'd never in his life experienced anything like this before. He mewed softly, his fingers caressing the soft skin of Rajura' back. Slowly, Rajura took in the molten shaft into his mouth, sucking lightly the whole way. As Rajura slowly took Amiboshi in all the way, his hands slowly parted the slender thighs until he was between them. His hands moved up, caressing a slow pattern on the inner thighs and buttocks once more. A high-pitched scream came from Amiboshi as he bucked upwards. His entire body shuddered under the onslaught of his new lover.

+++++++++++++++

Crawling over towards Suboshi, Yui knelt next to him. "Suboshi! What's wrong?! Are you hurt?!"  
  
Biting his lip, Suboshi looked up, his eyes clouded with passion and desire. He could feel his twin's emotions as if they were his own. 'What the bloody hell is he doing?! I don't want to hurt her but...' Sitting up, he took her by her shoulders and kissed her passionately.  


+++++++++++++++  


Rajura smiled around his mouthful and started a slow rhythm that would send Amiboshi into oblivion, bobbing his head up and down as he suckled at the throbbing length in his mouth. Little did Rajura know how right he was. Not only was Amiboshi being sucked into an abyss of pleasure by Rajura's slow movements, he could feel his brother's answering passion. He hadn't meant to do that to his twin, but now it was unavoidable. Each brother fed off each other, sending their mutual pleasure and desire into one another.

++++++++++++++++

Yui's eyes widened and she flinched, trying to pull away. What was he doing?! He knew what had happened to her...  
  
Her rational mind said to make him stop, but another part of her said for him not to stop. That part won out, as her arms wrapped around his neck, her body instinctively molding itself to his.

+++++++++++++++

Rajura hummed softly, letting the vibrations flutter down the member he was sucking on. His movements sped up as he strove to drive Amiboshi over. "KURODA!!!!!!!!" Amiboshi screamed, his body releasing in his first orgasm. His body arched up off the bed as he came, his vision blanking out momentarily.

+++++++++++++++

Suboshi moaned, shuddering as he felt his brother's release. He pulled Yui against him, his mouth teasing hers demandingly. She met his ardor with her own, her fingers tangling in his hair. He was so soft and sweet. And unlike Tamahome, returned her affection.

+++++++++++++++

Rajura swallowed some of Amiboshi's seed, relishing in the sweet tang, then ran his fingers through the rest, coating them. Moving his fingers down, Rajura pressed a finger lightly at Amiboshi's entrance as he licked his young lover clean. Panting, Amiboshi closed his eyes and tried to regain his breath. That had been...unbelievable. Nothing like that had ever happened to him. His eyes popped open though, at the new sensation. He moaned, shuddering at the feel of his lover's fingers trying to...enter him?! Was this what men did?! He felt a hot blush move over his entire body, coloring it a delicate pink. He moaned again, thrusting forward. He needed the feel of those delicious fingers deeper.

+++++++++++++++

A gasp escaped Suboshi's lips and he moaned against Yui's mouth. She purred, pushing him back. The boy fell to the floor, the sakura blossoms falling around them, effectively shielding them from any prying eyes. Yui pulled back, straddling his waist as she looked down at him. He was so beautiful to her. What did it matter what she did? She was already a "used" woman. Lowering her head, she took his lips in a sweet, but demanding kiss.

+++++++++++++++

Rajura groaned softly then pushed his finger farther in, pushing past the ring of muscle there. "Koutoku...warn me if....there is any pain." he managed to pant out, then shifted. Growling softly, he fumbled to remove his kimono, which was in the way.  
  
"I...hai..." Amiboshi moaned, biting his lip until it bled. His eyes widened and he screamed, but not from pain. Rajura had hit something...something he hadn't even known existed. Whatever it was, it sent spasms of intense pleasure through all of his senses.

+++++++++++++++

At the same instant, Suboshi arched up, feeling exactly what his brother was feeling. Coupled with Yui hovering over him and he was lost in a sea of pleasure.   
  
Yui smiled, wondering how far to take this. She had slowly grown close to the brash seishi. He always seemed to be close to her, protecting her. His adoration was irritating at times, but he was always devoted to her. She frowned, seeing how whatever was happening to him was pleasant and painful at the same time. There had to be something she could do to help him...

+++++++++++++++

Rajura smiled as he pushed another and then another finger into Amiboshi, slowly stretching the youth as he hit that spot inside again. He finally was able to slide his kimono off and sighed softly as he rubbed his own erection to take the edge off a bit. "Oh...please...now..." Amiboshi didn't really know what he was asking for, merely that the sensations weren't enough. Everything was driving him mad. He didn't know if he'd be able to withstand much longer if Rajura didn't finish it.

+++++++++++++++

Purring, Yui bent down to nibble on Suboshi's bottom lip. He was so wonderful to her. Far better than Tamahome ever had been. She had confessed her love to him and he had turned from her, continuing to cling to Miaka. That was when she realized her love for him was just as superficial. She didn't love Tamahome; she wanted to hurt Miaka by making him fall in love with her. The only person she ever felt anything for was the man underneath her now...  
  
Purring again, she nibbled Suboshi's bottom lip as he continued to moan in pleasure. Whatever he was feeling was intensifying and she planned to take full advantage of it.

+++++++++++++++

Rajura grinned up at his soon-to-be lover and said in a husky purr, "Are you certain, Koutoku? There is no going back once we start." He pulled his fingers slowly out, then scooped more of Amiboshi's cooling seed and spread it on his aching arousal, moaning softly at the feeling. Beyond speech, Amiboshi merely nodded his assent. He couldn't think anymore. He was completely lost in a sea of white-hot pleasure and desire. Rajura leaned up until he was nudging at Amiboshi's entrance. Bringing the boy's knees up gently so that he was opened before him, Rajura leaned his head down and grabbed Amiboshi's lips in a heated kiss. Returning the kiss, Amiboshi wrapped his arms around his lover, pulling him down against his chest. He groaned, feeling his lover's cock so close to him. He squirmed, needing, wanting more. Rajura groaned as well then slowly began the long process of pushing himself into his lover. Another groan was ripped from his throat as he pushed into the tight heat that was Amiboshi.  
  
"Kuroda!!!!!!!!!" Amiboshi screamed, wrapping his legs around his lover instinctively. He shuddered, pleasure surrounding him in every way possible. He screamed again, feeling himself close once again. He fought it off, wanting to please his lover as much as he was being pleasured.

+++++++++++++++

Nibbling his lips, Yui sighed as she felt Suboshi cry out, shuddering underneath her. Amiboshi must be doing something to cause this in his twin. She wasn't about to be outdone by some phantom emotions. Kissing her passionately, he responded to her, his hands caressing her back softly, gently. She purred, her hands traveling down his body. Feeling the bulge in his pants, she cupped him and he screamed.

+++++++++++++++

Grunting softly as he finally found himself to the hilt within Amiboshi, Rajura panted to regain his control. Once again grabbing Amiboshi's lips, he began a slow rolling motion with his hips, pushing himself in and out of Amiboshi in shallow thrusts. Amiboshi screamed, his fingers digging into Rajura's back as he shuddered underneath his lover. Love, desire, passion...all flooded his every sense. Nothing seemed real to him but the man above him and the feelings filling him.

+++++++++++++++

Suboshi screamed, his eyes wide as he gazed up at Yui. She couldn't be doing what he thought she was doing. He moaned, pressing against her hand as she stroked him. Whatever she was doing was sending him over the edge. He could feel his brother...he was as close as Suboshi was.

+++++++++++++++

Slowly increasing his pace, Rajura braced himself over Amiboshi, thrusting harder as he panted. "Koutoku....gods, Koutoku...." he moaned out as he thrust.  
  
"Oh..." Amiboshi moaned, throwing his head back in bliss. He wrapped his arms around his lover tightly, pulling against him. He screamed, feeling his release take a hold of him and pour everything out of him. His entire body shuddered and he nearly fainted from the intensity of the pleasure.

+++++++++++++++

In the baths, Suboshi followed his twin into ecstasy. His eyes opened and he moaned. Yui sighed, kissing him patiently. At this moment, all she wanted to do was give him relief from the pleasure/pain he was in. She didn't want their own time together to be so rushed and hurried. She vowed to herself that it would be the most beautiful of their lives.

+++++++++++++++

Rajura moaned softly as he felt the muscles spasming around him. He thrust once more, then cried out as he came, filling Amiboshi with his seed. Opening his eyes, Amiboshi looked blissfully at his lover. How could he possibly leave after this? It seemed impossible and so far away...  
  
Rajura looked down at Amiboshi and smiled lovingly. "Koutoku..." he whispered softly, his lips tracing light trails across the other's face.  
  
"Kuroda..." Amiboshi whispered back, smiling blissfully. His eyes felt heavy with sleep and exhaustion, but he fought it off valiantly. He reached out a tired hand and brushed his lover's face gently. Purring softly, Rajura pushed into that hand then kissed the palm. Smiling regretfully, he slowly pulled out of Amiboshi, then laid down next to the boy, pulling him into his arms. Sighing, Amiboshi curled up next to his lover, pillowing his head on Rajura' shoulder. He hummed to himself, content. He closed his eyes briefly, then opened them in shock. "Oh shit..."  
  
Blinking himself awake, Rajura looked down and rubbed a soothing hand down Amiboshi's back, mumbling, "What's wrong?"  
  
"Uhm...nothing..." Amiboshi felt a fresh wave of embarrassment flow over him. How to tell his new lover that his brother probably felt everything he had?! He'd forgotten about their link and neglected to shield it while they were....he blushed again.  
  
Rajura opened his eye and looked skeptically, albeit sleepily, down at Amiboshi. "Koutoku....what is it?" he asked, still not able to get above a mumble.  
  
"Uhm...it's nothing. Just something I forgot..." Amiboshi mumbled against his lover's chest. He clung to him tightly, not wanting to leave in the morning.  
  
Sighing softly as he tightened his hold on his lover's shoulders, Rajura said softly, "Sleep, koi. And mayhap we shall awake to new things in the morning."   
  
Nodding wordlessly, Amiboshi yawned and snuggled against his lover. He briefly thought of his twin, but sleep soon claimed him with the thought unfinished. 'I hope he's not...mad...' Rajura brought up a blanket and covered them, then followed the young blond into the land of dreams, wondering for the millionth time how he had ended up in bed with this youth.  
  


+ Book I : Chapter Four + 

+ Book I : Chapter Six + 


	6. Chapter 6

2 

Warning: Language

Chapter Six

  


His eyes closed, Suboshi took deep breaths, his body shuddering after what he had just experienced. It had been like nothing he'd ever felt before. His eyes opened, hazy with the aftermath of pleasure. Yui smiled, moving upwards to press a kiss to his lips. He blinked, staring at her, dumbfounded. She wasn't mad at him?

Naaza creeped from behind the trees as he watched the two. He smirked slightly as he watched them. 'Hmm...I wonder what those two are going to do?' he thought to himself.

Suboshi blinked, looking up at Yui and blushing. Had she really done what he thought she had?! Yui laughed, kissing him on the nose. "I'm not quite as naive as people think. Feeling better?" He blushed even harder.

Naaza snickered as he saw the boy's flustered face. 'Naive child.' he thought to himself in disgust, then turned to go. Unfortunately, he forgot he was in a bath and slipped on some of the rocks, crashing into the bath.

"What the fuck?!!" Suboshi got to his feet quickly, and dashed to look over the bushes. He blinked, then snickered at the sight. Frowning, Yui walked over to him, her arm sliding around his waist. She blinked, and giggled at the sight of the floundering Naaza.

Naaza growled as he stood up. He pulled his kimono closed, then glared at the two as he gracefully walked up the steps to the edge. He smirked as he said, "I'll leave you children to continue in your....play time." he chuckled snidely as he left the bath. Growling low in his throat, Suboshi then smirked. He let his ryuuseisei float from his hand and watched as it entangled Naaza's feet. They then made him lose his balance. Yui snickered, watching him fall into the bath again. This was funny! "GAH!!" was all that managed to come out as the Doku Masho fell into the pool. Snarling, he grabbed the ryuuseisei and yanked on them, pulling the young boy into the pool with him.

"WAH!!!!!" Suboshi fell headfirst into the water. Yui doubled over, laughing. This was so funny! Coming up for air, Suboshi sputtered, glaring at the Doku Masho. He really didn't like this guy.

Smirking snidely, Naaza said softly, "Never grab a snake by the tail, boy. You will get bit."

"Hn." Suboshi replied intelligently. He snorted and climbed out of the water. He shook himself and glared at the other man again. Yui smiled, a low purr coming from her. He looked so cute all wet...

Naaza smirked again as he stepped out of the water. Coming close to Yui, he said lowly, "If you want someone who knows what he is doing to please you...you know where to find me." He smirked at Suboshi as he caressed lightly down her back and ass, then walked out of the bathhouse. Yui's eyes widened and she gasped, frightened. Suboshi growled, putting his arm around her in comfort. She leaned into his warm embrace, her fearful eyes watching Naaza warily.

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

Nakago strode through the hallways of the palace, his face stony with anger. Any that came near immediately headed in the opposite direction. No one had ever seen Nakago-sama so angry. Coming to the quarters that had been reserved for the Masho's leader, Shuten, he slammed the door open, not even bothering with knocking. The Shogun of Kutou was angry. Shuten didn't look up as he sat in a lotus position, meditating. "What is it you wish?" he said softly, not opening his eyes.

"What is it I wish? That is simple enough. The heads of your warriors." Nakago bit out, his expression calm and cold. Inside he was seething in anger.

Shuten looked slowly up and smirked slightly. "And why would you want their heads?" he asked in an oily tone of voice. He still didn't move from his position.

"Oh...no reason. That green haired goon scared the hell out of the miko and that white haired moron screwed one of my seishi!!" Nakago growled.

Shuten cocked an eyebrow in amusement. "You seem....jealous, Nakago. Is there something else the matter?" he said softly.

"Jealous? I hardly think so." Nakago snorted at the suggestion. "Amiboshi has a job to do. His mind can't be clouded with such foolishness. Yui has to remain...in a certain state otherwise my plans fall apart."

Shuten finally unfolded himself from his lotus position and stood up. He stretched slightly and said with a sneer, "That isn't my concern. My fellow Mashos can 'do' whatever or whoever they want."

"On the contrary. I think not. If they so much as touch any of the seishi or the miko, I will see to it personally that you all suffer for it." Nakago replied coldly. "There is something you need to get through that thick skull of yours, Masho."

Shuten snorted derisively. "And if you think you can scare me, boy, you are sadly mistaken." he sneered as he stalked towards the Seiryuu leader. His aura fairly glittered with dark power as he smirked. "They do not follow your lead, nor do I." he said dangerously.

"Listen and listen well." Nakago narrowed his blue eyes, unafraid. "The miko is all important. She believes herself to be raped, but it is a lie. She must remain pure...must remain a virgin in order to summon Seiryuu. Without her, both of us fail. You will be stuck here and your enemies will win."

Shuten smirked. "So, you are lying to the girl Yui in order to keep her under your control." he said in a thoughtfully evil tone. "How interesting."

Nakago shrugged. "It keeps her in line and out of trouble. At least until that ass Rajura decided to fuck one of my seishi."

Chuckling softly, Shuten turned and walked away. "Your jealousy will do you in, Nakago. You wouldn't be this concerned if it was something else." he said snidely as he sat on his bed.

"Hardly. Let me explain things to you so you can understand them." Nakago smirked nastily. "The particular seishi happens to be Amiboshi. Amiboshi has a unique bond with his twin. I happened to see our lovely miko 'alleviating' Suboshi's problem. Which, incidentally, derives completely from what your oh so wonderful Masho did to his brother! If anything happens between them, I am holding you personally responsible."

Shrugging nonchalantly, Shuten sneered at Nakago. "Seems to me that you are having a problem in your ranks, Nakago. And that isn't my concern." he said snidely as he leaned back on his hands. "What Rajura chooses to do with someone is none of my concern. It doesn't affect me or what he does for Arago-sama. So, if you are done with your little complaint session, I suggest you leave." he said in dismissal.

"Oh I see. I should have realized. You're too weak to control your own men." Nakago nodded, as if realizing this for the first time.

Shuten cocked an eyebrow and his smirk deepened. "One does not need to control their every move in order to control their souls. I serve Arago-sama. They follow MY lead." he said softly and cruelly as he smirked.

"Oh really? Prove it."

Smirking again, Shuten said, "Well, I need not point out the fact that they obeyed me while we were watching your 'children' make fools of themselves." he sneered as he ran an idle finger through the folds of his kimono.

"I'm sure." Nakago drawled sarcastically. "And your people aren't fifteen year old infants either."

"No, actually they aren't." Shuten said with a smirk as he sat up. "In fact, we all are older than you can imagine." he said snidely and flicked his finger at his hemline.

"I'm...certain." Nakago let a smile move over his face, looking at Shuten intently.

Shuten cocked an eyebrow at the smile, then looked away lazily. "You children have no clue on real power." He said softly as he looked out the window.

"Perhaps. Not now, but in time. Some you should not take lightly."

Chuckling cruelly, Shuten looked back at Nakago with a cruel smirk. "That is what we say of our enemies. But we have defeated them." he said softly, his voice a light purr. He stood up and went to the window. "If you are done with your threats, you may leave now." Shuten said softly in dismissal as he gazed out the window.

"We shall see, Shuten. You and yours have been too long undefeated. But your time will come. And I will be sure to be there to see it." Nakago smiled, a nasty gleam in his eye. He turned, and with a flourish of his cloak, was gone.

Shuten chuckled derisively as he watched Nakago leave. "We shall see, whelp. We shall indeed see." he said softly with a smirk, then looked out the window once more.

  


+ Book I : Chapter Five + 

+ Book I : Chapter Seven + 


	7. Chapter 7

2 

Warning: Violence

Chapter Seven

  


Miaka rode in front of Hotohori as the group headed in the direction of the nearby town. She looked behind her at the newcomers, wondering how things were going to go. They needed to find only two more seishi. Ryo sighed softly as he looked over at Touma, who was riding next to him. He felt a soft touch on his mind from Shin's direction and smiled. /Yes, Shin?/  
  
/Oh, just wondering what the hell are we doing here and has anyone else thought about the Mashos?/ Shin said softly and Ryo knew he had widened their 'talk' to include the others.  
  
/Well, let's just get our bearings and we'll go from there./ Ryo said soothingly, then looked over at their allies. /Oh, and you guys. Keep a look out for these other seishi. I have a feeling that we are closer than they know./  
  
/You too?/ Touma thought and smirked. Shu snickered softly as they rode along, moving easily with the horses they were on. Genrou rode behind the group, watching everything intently. What were these guys really up to? He had no intention of letting them in on his secret, at least not yet. Instead, he decided to watch and evaluate them.   
  
Shin looked over his shoulder at the one named Genrou and got his horse to hang back a bit. 'Might as well be polite.' he thought to himself as he smiled slightly at the redhead. "So, you are the leader of the bandits in these mountains?" he asked politely as he glanced at Genrou.  
  
"Hn. Yeah...what's it to you?!" Genrou growled, turning his gaze to the redheaded young man. "What exactly do you want or did you just show up for some 'small talk'?"  
  
Already used to Shu's abruptness, Shin just smiled and said, "We were raised to be polite to strangers. And since you are our host, I thought I'd use my manners and talk to you. No secrets, right?" he said and smirked slightly as he glanced at the redhead, his eyes twinkling with knowing humor.  
  
Eye twitching, Genrou snorted. "Fine. Whatever."  
  
Chuckling softly, Shin started asking questions about the country, who the neighboring countries were, what the myth was behind Suzaku....basic information pumping. He smirked as he felt his friends listen in to their conversation, when he asked suddenly, "So, you know who this Tasuki person is, right?"  
  
"Yeah so? What's it to you." Genrou snorted, grudgingly admitting it. It wasn't a total lie, after all. Shrugging nonchalantly, Shin just smirked at Genrou as he rode along.  
  
Shu snickered as he looked back at Shin. "Shin's good." he said softly and Seiji winked at him, grinning.  
  
Ryo sighed and Touma wondered softly, "Why don't we just tell him we know?"  
  
Shu snickered again. "Because it's fun and you know it," he said and Touma stuck his tongue out at the Kongo warrior.  
  
Shin looked at Genrou and said, "So who was that fan toting idiot that tried to flame us?"  
  
Genrou shrugged, his eyes glaring at Touma, Ryo and Shu as he spoke. "Just some asshole who thought he could take over while I was gone seeing to our old boss' burial."  
  
Nodding once, Shin said, "Grave robber."  
  
Genrou blinked. "Nani?! No...the boss gave me the fan before he died. Eiken just stole it from my quarters when I was gone."  
  
Shrugging, Shin said, "He still was a grave robber. He was taking something that wasn't his from someone who was dead and had handed it over to another."  
  
"Uh huh." Genrou replied intelligently.  
  
Chuckling softly, Shin shook his head as he looked ahead. "How much farther?" he asked as they rode along a winding path.  
  
"Not too much farther. Should just be right over that ridge." Nodding again, Shin sent the information to his friends and they nodded. "............"  
  
Ryo looked around at his surroundings and looked over at Touma again. "Touma. How do you think we got here?"  
  
Touma shrugged. "I don't know, Ryo. Something tells me that Arago's power mixed with that book and bam...we're here." he said as he shifted in his seat. Ryo nodded once and sighed softly. Ignoring the others, Genrou rode ahead of the group. Miaka blinked, her eyes growing fuzzy. She was so dizzy all of a sudden...  
  
Seiji looked forward all of a sudden then rode his horse up, sidling up next to Miaka's horse. "Miaka? Is everything alright?" he asked in concern as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Hai...Just dizzy..." Miaka smiled, shaking her head to clear it. Which only made it worse.  
  
Concern growing, Seiji looked back at Ryo. "We need to stop. Something's not right." he said as he stopped her horse and his own.  
  
"Hai...I agree." Hotohori replied, concern for Miaka in his voice. She smiled up at him gratefully. She did want to go on, but was suddenly so very tired.  
  
Seiji dismounted, noting that his friends did the same, then helped Miaka off of her horse. Ryo came up by him and asked softly, "Can you?" Seiji nodded and took her hand into his own. A green glow surrounded his hand as he called upon Korin to heal her.   
  
Miaka blinked, then poked Seiji on the forehead. "You're glowing. Are you going to puke too?" The others sweat-dropped profusely.  
  
Ignoring her as he concentrated, Seiji heard Ryo say soothingly, "He's healing you. It must be serious if he's doing it, so just relax." Shu was trying very hard not to burst out laughing and Shin was poking him silent.  
  
"Oh." Miaka blinked. Things were still going so fuzzy....  
  
Unfortunately, Seiji's power wasn't working. Whether it was the fact they were foreign, or only the power of Suzaku could heal her, no one could say. Miaka just blinked, trying to get her vision to focus. "I'm hungry...."  
  
That did it. Shu bust out laughing as Seiji blinked, breaking his focus. Shin and Ryo hid their smiles behind their hands as Touma said lightly, "Well...hunger does tend to get one a bit...woozy. Maybe Miaka should ride with someone until we get there so she won't fall off." Seiji smirked up at Touma and Touma winked at him playfully.  
  
Nuriko shook his head. "Nah...she's always hungry. It's something else. But we should get going..." He stopped in mid-sentence, growling. A dozen or so men and women suddenly surrounded the group. They appeared to be the townsfolk of the town just ahead. But there was something decidedly unusual about them...  
  
Ryo and Seiji stood up slowly, Seiji supporting Miaka as they looked at the group. Shin, Shu, and Touma moved closer, brows furrowed in concern as they looked at the group.   
  
"Hey...Nuriko. Something doesn't feel right." Shu said softly as he stood nearby the other man's horse.  
  
"No....you think?!" Nuriko said sarcastically, getting off his horse. He went to the first man and held out his hand. "Hello sir! I'm....eeep!!!" That last was said in regards to the fact the hand that Nuriko had tried to shake had come off. So close to them, the others could smell the stench of the corpses that were slowly walking towards them. "They're dead!"  
  
Shu snorted as he did a roundhouse kick on one of the zombies. "No, ya think?" he retorted sarcastically as he ducked under a suddenly flying fist and knocked the body into a tree.  
  
"This is disgusting..." Ryo said as he punched through a couple of the walking dead.  
  
Touma snickered as he did his flying spin kick on a group of them. "You'd think you'd be used to it, Ryo." he said and smirked as Ryo tossed him a one-fingered salute.  
  
Growling, Nuriko took a handful of the zombies and sent them flying into a tree. Narrowing his eyes, Genrou pulled out his fan. "REKKA SHIEN!!!!!!!!" A wall of flame shot out, incinerating the group.  
  
Blinking in surprise and disappointment, Shu crossed his arms and said, "Aw man...there went our fun."  
  
Seiji and Touma laughed as Shin shook his head. Ryo smirked as Shin looked at him and said, "Next time, you can flame the zombies, ne, Ryo?" Ryo nodded and smirked.  
  
"Oh shut up." Genrou growled, putting his tessen away. "Now what?!"  
  
"Er...."  
  
Shu chuckled as he looked around, then wrinkled his nose. "Man the stench takes away an appetite real fast." he said in an almost whining tone. Seiji whapped him over the head and mock glared at him.  
  
Ryo frowned in thought. "We aren't in the Youjakai...so where did these zombies come from?" he said softly as he toed one of the crispy corpses.  
  
"From a demon."  
  
The others looked up, to see a young woman. Long blonde hair framed her delicate face as she smiled sadly. "My name is Shouka. I can see you're new to this place."  
  
Hotohori nodded. "Hai. And one of our number is ill..."  
  
"Come inside."  
  
The Troopers all eyed the woman in distrust. "Ne, Hotohori-san. I don't think we should go in. Something's not right." Ryo said softly as he came up beside Hotohori. Seiji scooped Miaka up into his arms as he nodded once.  
  
Shouka blinked, then bowed. "I can heal her, if you wish. She seems to be afflicted with the illness that has struck this town."  
  
Touma frowned as he looked at Shouka. "Seiji couldn't heal her...so what makes you different?" he asked as he looked at Miaka.  
  
"I have experience in this illness." Shouka replied.  
  
Miaka shrugged. "Anything's worth a try."  
  
Seiji frowned. "I strongly don't recommend it." he said softly, but then took her into the house. He could feel his friends' distrust and wariness, but Miaka had made her decision.  
  
Bowing them inside, Shouka waited until they placed Miaka in bed. She then leaned over the young girl. Sighing, she shook her head. "Just as I feared. She does have the illness. But it is too far-gone. I cannot help her. Not in this condition."  
  
"What condition?!" Nuriko frowned, coming up to shield Miaka.  
  
Shouka sighed. "My power does not include the healing of this illness, except in the first stages. Once past that...there is only one way I can help her."  
  
"How?!"  
  
"She must die. I can then revive her."  
  
"Bullshit!" Shu said angrily as he came up next to Nuriko. He glared at the woman, as if daring her to come near Miaka.  
  
Seiji came over to Miaka and touched her forehead. The green glow came again, but it didn't go anywhere. He frowned, confused at this, but listened as Ryo said, "This is nuts! You can only revive her....and how fast is this stupid plague??"  
  
"The plague travels very fast. I've seen others succumb to it within a matter of days." Shouka replied sadly.  
  
"I don't believe you....and I don't think Miaka is sick." Seiji said quietly, challenging her.  
  
Shouka blinked. "Oh? Then how do you explain her condition?" Miaka grimaced on the bed, a sharp pain moving through her abdomen. She was scared. She couldn't see...and now this...  
  
Seiji glanced down at Miaka and put a soothing hand on her forehead. "Something not of this world is causing this." He said softly, then looked at Shouka thoughtfully.   
  
/She's awfully pushy to have Miaka dead./ Shu growled softly to them and the other Troopers nodded slightly.  
  
"True and I don't know what it is. But there is said to be a man on the outskirts of the town that might." Shouka replied sadly.  
  
The Troopers looked at each other, then Shin said, "Well, why don't a couple of us go over to this man and see if he can help out Miaka. I don't know about anyone else, but if another death can be avoided then we should go for it." The other Troopers nodded in agreement.  
  
"Perhaps all of you should go. Give your friend a chance to rest peacefully." Shouka suggested, bowing her head.  
  
Alarms went off in Ryo's head and he knew that his friends said the same thing as he replied lightly, "No, I think Seiji and Shu can stay here, while Shin, Touma and I go to check out this guy." Looking at Hotohori, he asked, "Sound good? Did you want to go?"  
  
"I think Nuriko and I both should go. Genrou can stay here as well." Hotohori replied. Genrou narrowed his eyes, but said nothing after looking at Miaka. The Troopers nodded once, and then Shin, Touma, and Ryo led the way out.   
  
Seiji looked at Shu, then sat down on the floor next to Miaka's bed. Shu joined him and glared at Shouka. /I don't trust her one bit, Seiji./   
  
/Join the club./ was all Seiji said as he crossed his arms across his chest and let his head fall to his chest. Shouka sat in a chair at the other end of the room, waiting for all of them to fall asleep. She'd make her move then. Genrou yawned hugely, taking a seat against the wall. He watched all of them closely. He was certain the others had realized his secret. But why hadn't they said anything? Shu kept his gaze on Shouka, but Seiji looked over at Genrou, whom they were sure, was really Tasuki. Shu and Seiji both knew that they had to keep an eye on Shouka.  
  
Ryo and Shin walked swiftly, following the path. Touma had jumped up into the trees, running along the branches and doing a search as he went. It was a habit with them to have one on higher ground and both Shin and Ryo knew Touma was somewhat nervous about the town. Hell, they all felt that way. Bad vibes were surrounding the town like a cloth.  
  
Not seeing the two warriors watching her every move, Shouka drew out her dagger. Walking slowly over to the sleeping priestess, she raised it, determined to end the girl's suffering. Moving swiftly, Seiji and Shu were up and between Miaka and Shouka in seconds. Shu pinned Shouka in a half Nelson as he said, "I don't think so, girl! You ain't gettin near Miaka!" Seiji reached up and grabbed the dagger, forcing it out of Shouka's hand.  
  
"NO!!!!!! Let me go!!! Please I don't want to hurt you but..." Shouka groaned, feeling something beginning to emerge. She tried to suppress it but it was so hard...  
  
Snorting derisively, Shu held his stance easily. Seiji tossed the dagger, hearing it thunk into the wall next to Genrou's head and said dangerously, "Lady, we aren't scared of you. We've seen worse." Screaming, Shouka's body began to break up, dissolving into nothing but flesh and bone. A large putrid green beast emerged, tentacles flying. One picked up Miaka, who screamed and thrashed.  
  
Backing up, both Troopers called on their armors. "That is DISGUSTING!" Shu said in disgust as they both jumped up, aiming to get Miaka out and to attack the beast.  
  
"Hell if I know!" Seiji said he kicked at the eye of the beast.  
  
"It's a fucking disease demon you fucking morons!!!!" Genrou growled. He had seen one like it before, in his old hometown. He dodged one of the tentacles that swiped for him and danced back to the Troopers.   
  
/You know...remind me to hit that blockhead when we are done here./ Shu growled to Seiji as they flipped back to land next to Genrou.   
  
Seiji glared coldly at Genrou as he said, "Then what do you suggest...Tasuki?" he cocked his eyebrow at the redhead as Shu dodged some tentacles.  
  
"Well you can quit standing there like a fucking moron!" Genrou didn't even blink when he was called by that name. He sidestepped another tentacle, his tessen frying it. The creature roared in pain, advancing upon the young Troopers, Miaka still grasped tightly in its tentacles.  
  
Looking at Seiji and nodding, Shu called upon his armor along with his friend. Seiji leapt up. "Rei..Kou..ZAN!!" Slashing the air, he aimed his attack at the beast, narrowly missing Miaka, who was protected by Shu, as he took the backwash of the attack for her. Miaka screamed, the beast's blood spurting out in a torrent as it was sliced open. The beast roared, the spiky tail slashing outward.  
  
Using his naginata, Shu sliced through the tentacles holding Miaka and jumped down, carrying her. With a grunt, he handed her roughly over to Tasuki, then went back into the fray, where Seiji was hacking at tentacles and a tail. Twirling his naginata, Shu shouted, "GENTESSAI!!!" A blinding white light rumbled towards the creature, bathing it in rock and light. Sagging against Genrou, Miaka closed her eyes and fainted.  
  
Genrou rolled his eyes. Women were so weird. Placing her down, he stood and drew his tessen once more. Aiming it, he cried out, "REKKA SHIEN!!!!" The creature screamed then fell as it crumbled to dust.  
  
Seiji and Shu panted a bit then went over by the other two. "Well that was disgusting." Shu said with a grimace.  
  
Seiji nodded then saw the young woman Shouka. Saddened, he went over and picked her up, then looked around as the house disappeared. 'An illusion.' he thought to himself grimly.  
  
"Well, I'll be damned. The whole thing was an illusion!" Genrou blinked, looking around. In the distance he could see Nuriko, Hotohori and the others returning. A tall man walked behind them.  
  
Shu looked over and waved at Ryo, Shin, and Touma as they ran up. "Hey guys! Sup?" he said cheerfully.

Seiji walked up as well, carrying the woman as he frowned at Shu. "Baka." he said softly.  
  
"Oh nothing much. We just destroyed an evil demon, that's all!" Genrou growled sarcastically.  
  
Cocking an eyebrow in amusement, Touma smirked. "Goodness...you'd think he never saw a demon before..." he said with a smirk and Shu snickered.  
  
Seiji sighed as he looked down at Shouka. "This poor woman was possessed. I'm afraid we had to kill her in order to destroy the beast." he said sadly.  
  
"Oh dear..." The tall man pushed his way past them and took Shouka into his arms. He sighed, bowing his head as he prayed for her soul to find rest.  
  
Seiji stepped back as he looked up at the man, then his eyes saddened. "I am sorry for your loss." he said softly. The other Troopers bowed their heads in sadness. Another innocent soul lost.  
  
The black haired man looked up and nodded wordlessly. He placed Shouka down and went over to Miaka. She blinked, staring up at him, even though she couldn't see. He smiled briefly, then lifted his hand to her face. A red character appeared on his palm, the light engulfing her. Miaka sighed, opening her eyes. She blinked, then smiled. The pain was gone and she could see! Her eyes took in the young man before her. "You're..."  
  
"Hai. Suzaku Shichiseishi Mitsukake."  
  
Looking at each other, the Troopers smirked. "Looks like all we have to do is find the last of the seishi." Shin said as they watched the group.  
  
"Nani?! No we don't. We still have Tasuki to find. And Chiriko..." Miaka replied, frowning. Genrou hid his tessen and started to inch away.  
  
Shu snickered as he came up behind Genrou, clapping him on the shoulder...and effectively holding the redhead there. "Nah...he's right here. Right...Tasuki?" he asked with a sneer and the other Troopers snickered.  
  
"Eh?!! I don't know what the fuck you're...oh hell." Genrou growled, pulling away. "Fine! I'm Tasuki." He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, and a red character could be seen on his arm. Miaka sweatdropped.  
  
"Atta boy! Glad you finally 'fessed up!" Shu said as he clapped Tasuki on the shoulder again. Seiji shook his head in amusement as Ryo, Touma, and Shin snickered some more. Tasuki growled and slammed his fist into Shu's face. Shu had turned his head at that moment to smirk at Seiji, then frowned as he was jolted. "Why you!" he snarled out and threw a punch at Tasuki.  
  
"Knock it off, Shu. You know you're stronger than him!" Ryo said sharply as he glared at the two hot heads.  
  
"Oh really..." Tasuki growled, diving into the fray once more. He'd show this baka who was stronger, damnit!!!!!  
  
Miaka sweatdropped, rolling her eyes. "Well...at least now all we need is Chiriko! Then Tamahome can come home!!"  
  
Shu snarled in glee as he fought back, then finally pinned Tasuki in a half Nelson. "You are an idiot for fighting me," he whispered softly into the redhead's ear.  
  
The other Troopers sighed as they watched the scuffle, then Ryo looked at Miaka. "It will be nice to meet this...Tamahome. We've heard a lot about him...sorta," he said, then grinned.  
  
"Oh he's so dreamy!!!" Miaka gushed, clasping her hands together as she thought of her love.  
  
Growling, Tasuki fought free and aimed his tessen, frying Shu where he stood. "HA!!!!!! NO ONE DEFEATS TASUKI!!!"  
  
Shu growled as he dove at the redhead. "ASSHOLE!!" he tackled Tasuki and pinned him easily.  
  
Ryo sweatdropped at Miaka's oozing and sighed softly before looking at Nuriko. "Is she always like this about Tamahome?" he asked.  
  
Nuriko rolled his eyes. "You have no idea..."  
  
"ARGH!!" Tasuki growled, slamming his knee into Shu's stomach. He then smirked and fried the Trooper again in glee. Coughing up smoke, Shu glared and tackled the redhead again. He punched Tasuki in the gut, then pinned him firmly, using his weight as well as his strength to hold him down.  
  
Ryo sweatdropped as he smirked at Nuriko. "Well, that's fair warning...." he said as he looked back at Hotohori and Mitsukake.  
  
"Right...sure..." Nuriko rolled his eyes. "Let's get going. We aren't that far from Tamahome's hometown. I'm sure his family wouldn't mind us staying with them."  
  
Snarling in glee, Tasuki tried to shove his tessen up Shu's nose. This was fun! He'd never had such a great time before!  
  
Nodding once, Ryo turned back, then sweatdropped as Shu snarled and pinned Tasuki even more. /Does he know what position he's in?/ he asked his friends.  
  
Seiji and Shin were both trying to stifle their snickers as they shook their heads. Touma swallowed his laughter as he said, "Hey Shu! Stop playing with your lover! We have to get going!"  
  
"EEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!" Tasuki smacked Shu in the face and stood up, shuddering. He glared at Touma, a blush creeping over his cheeks. "I wouldn't have that baka for a lover if he was the last thing on earth!!!!!!!"  
  
Muttering as he rubbed his face and got up, Shu glared at Touma. "Man, you are gonna get it for that one, Touma." Shu growled softly as he walked over to his friends.  
  
Touma batted his eyelashes as he said, "Can I have that in writing?" Ryo and Shin snickered evilly as Shu smirked.  
  
Seiji shook his head and looked at their companions. "Shall we get going? Long journeys begin with a single step." he said softly.  
  
"Aw man...here he goes again with the quotes!" Shu said as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Nuriko sighed. "You guys are so strange. And it isn't that far! Gah!" He smacked Touma on the back. Forgetting his strength, he watched as the young man went flying. "Ooops...Gomen ne..."  
  
Blinking as they watched Touma come back, brushing his clothes, the other four Troopers looked over at Nuriko. "Well now...that was one way to get him to fly!" Shin said with a grin and Shu broke down into laughter.  
  
Touma smirked as he straightened his shirt, then winked at Nuriko. "If you wanted me to take off, there are better ways to do it," he said with a wicked smirk.  
  
Nuriko rolled his eyes. "That was a blatant come on. I may look like a woman but I don't fall for that crap. You want to take another journey into the wild blue yonder?!!!" He cracked his knuckles and smirked.  
  
Miaka sighed, rolling her eyes. "Men...can't live with them, can't live with out them but I'd sure like to try...."  
  
Rolling his eyes, Seiji stepped between the two and said, "You two can be macho like Tasuki and Shu later. Right now, let's get going." He sighed softly as Touma pouted at him, but they all nodded in agreement.  
  
Touma looked at Nuriko and winked, "Next time then, sweet thang." he said and saluted.  
  
Nuriko growled, then smirked. "Sure thing!" He clapped Touma on the back and watched as the Trooper fell face first into the dirt. "Ooops...I really need to control my own strength, ne?" He snickered, walking away, whistling. Miaka snickered, bounding off. They only needed one more and Tamahome could come home!!!!  
  
Touma sighed as he stood up, and then glared at Ryo as he said, "Just losing your touch, huh Touma?" Shin snickered as well as Touma gave him a one-fingered opinion of Ryo's statement before walking off behind the others.  
  
Tasuki snickered. "That was...easily the most pathetic come on I've ever seen."  
  
Shu snorted as he looked over at the red head. "Oh...and I'm sure you can do MUCH better, right?" he said snidely and shook his head in disgust. "You wouldn't know how to flirt even if it hit you in the head." He said derisively and smirked challengingly.  
  
"Oh yeah?! Well maybe I choose not to?! It's a fucking waste of time that's all it is!" Tasuki growled, making a face.  
  
"Oh really..." Nuriko narrowed his eyes dangerously.  
  
"Yep. It's stupid and..." Tasuki's howl could be heard as he went flying over the heads of everyone. Nuriko huffed, dusting his hands before taking the lead.  
  
Shu howled with laughter, tears streaming down his face as he held his sides. Ryo and Shin weren't any better and Touma had a decidedly smug look on his face. Seiji smirked as well, locking eyes with Touma. /Fun time indeed./ he said to Touma, who just grinned evilly.  


+ Book I : Chapter Six + 

+ Book I : Chapter Eight + 


	8. Chapter 8

1 

Warning: Lime

Chapter Eight

  


Rajura sighed softly as he felt the warm rays of the sun stroke his face. He frowned. 'The Youjakai doesn't have a sun....where am I?' he thought to himself, then shifted slightly before stopping. A warm body was holding him down. Angling himself, he looked down and smiled softly as memories came back to him. He caressed a gentle hand through the sleeping boy's hair, sighing softly in contented sadness.  
  
Yawning, Amiboshi snuggled against the warm chest next to him. He rubbed his nose sleepily, moving closer to the warmth next to him. He groaned in discontent as it moved. "Ne...Shun-chan...quit moving..."  
  
Rajura stifled a chuckle as he said softly, "Ne...I didn't know that virgins did this to their brothers..."  
  
"Eh?!" Amiboshi blinked, then turned a deep red. "Er...Rajura-san!!! Gomen ne! I thought...er...never mind..." His flush deepened and he looked out the window. "Morning already?"  
  
Nodding, Rajura sighed softly again, then ran a hand down Amiboshi's back. "Hai...morning it is, my blond one." he said softly, not quite catching the soft hint of sadness in his voice.  
  
"Hmmm...." Amiboshi sighed, snuggling against the tall white-haired man. He stared out the window absently as he spoke. "I'll have to leave soon I guess. I need to see Shun too before I go...oh shit! He's gonna be frantic!"  
  
Rajura chuckled softly as he held Amiboshi firmly to him. "Koutoku, I don't think you need to worry. Why would he be frantic, anyways?" he asked softly as he smoothed his hand down that firmly muscled back.  
  
Purring, Amiboshi snuggled against Rajura as he laid his head on the other man's chest. "Well...we've been apart for a long time and we found each other again...well...he's gotten kinda dependent on me, I guess."  
  
Smiling at the purr, Rajura let his hand wander farther and farther downwards, brushing across sensitive skin. "Dependent? He seems able to handle himself quite well if he wouldn't be so...foolish." Rajura purred softly, boring of the conversation, but willing to let it continue if only to distract his young lover.  
  
"Hai...we were..." Amiboshi blinked, staring up at his lover. What was he doing anyway? "Our parents were killed when we were young. We got separated and I've been looking for him ever since. We've only been together for about six months..."  
  
Smiling down at Amiboshi, Rajura slipped his fingers along the shapely cleft between the tight ass he loved. "AH....I understand now." he said softly as his hand continued to tease.  
  
"I...uh...." Amiboshi moaned, his eyes closing in bliss. For some reason, speaking didn't have such a great appeal at the moment...  
  
Smiling evilly, Rajura continued his downward caresses as he leaned his head down and kissed the luscious lips. "So....do you two have a bond as most twins do?" he asked as he brushed his lips across those moist petals.  
  
"I...uh...hai..." Amiboshi sighed, closing his eyes in bliss. He responded to the kiss, his arms snaking around his lover's neck. He smiled, blinking impishly. "It's a...bit stronger than most in fact."  
  
Purring in satisfaction as his lover melted against him. "Now I understand your being upset last night and this morning about him 'worrying'." Rajura purred out as he licked a light path down the blond's chin. His fingers brushed across the entrance he longed to possess again and again. "Do you...think he enjoyed it, my Koutoku?" he purred out with a devilish gleam in his eye.  
  
"Ahhhh..." Amiboshi groaned, his fingers threading into Rajura's long hair. He arched upwards, pressing into his lover's fingers demandingly. He longed for that sweet touch as well. "I...don't know..."  
  
Smirking, Rajura leaned up and whispered erotically into Amiboshi's ear, "Let's wake him up and find out, ne?" then licked a light path around the pink shell of an ear.  
  


+ Book I : Chapter Seven + 

+ Book I : Chapter Nine + 


	9. Chapter 9

1 

Warning: Lemon

Chapter Nine

  


"HAI!!!!!!" Amiboshi said with excitement. His eyes twinkled and he pounced, pushing Rajura onto his back and leering over him. "Yes...let's wake my twin..." Chuckling evilly, Rajura threaded his fingers through Amiboshi's hair and brought the boy down for a hard kiss. His finger pressed gently into the puckered entrance as he ground his hips up into the one's above him. Amiboshi moaned, grinding himself against his lover's sweet body. The feelings were so intoxicating and he didn't think he could wait for long. He pressed down, sighing in bliss as he felt his lover's fingers go deeper. His lips captured Rajura's in a demanding dance of eroticism. Groaning softly himself, Rajura pushed in a third finger, spreading his lover even more. Pushing his tongue into Amiboshi's mouth, he played with that dance. Moaning, Amiboshi tangled his own tongue with his lover's. He groaned, feeling himself being spread beyond what he'd ever been before.

With his free hand, Rajura searched for the bottle of oil they had used the night before. Finding it, he pulled his other fingers out and slathered some oil onto his dripping cock. Pulling Amiboshi up slightly, he said, "Ride me." His eyes wide, Amiboshi stared down at Rajura in astonishment. A low moan escaped his lips and he willingly complied. Steadying himself, he let himself drop onto his lover. He groaned, shudders moving over him as he felt himself being filled.  
  
Biting his lip as he was surrounded by tight heat, Rajura's fingers gripped Amiboshi's hips. "Koooiiii..." he groaned out.  
  
"Aaaahhhhhhh..." Amiboshi groaned, placing his hands on his lover's chest. He spread his legs wide, shuddering as he went down all the way. A cry escaped his lips just before his hips began to move. Gasping softly and panting as he moved his hips up, meeting his lover's thrusts down, Rajura groaned. Shuddering, Amiboshi leaned down to press a kiss to his lover's lips. He felt overwhelmed, his hips moving faster than he thought possible. Pleasure rocked his very core and he moaned into his lover's mouth. Thrusting up hard into Amiboshi's body, Rajura groaned as he moved faster. His tongue twined with his lover's as they moved. Shudders and moans were all Amiboshi was capable of, his entire body flooded with desire and bliss. A fleeting thought entered his mind and was quickly gone. He wondered what his brother thought of all this...  
  
Running his hands up the powerful thighs, Rajura found his prize and started stroking the dripping cock of his lover. Amiboshi let out a scream, arching his body farther. Moving faster, he moved at a furious pace, his mind starting to blank out from the pleasure filling him. What was strange was...it wasn't all his...  
  
Rajura groaned loudly. "Come for me....Koutoku..." he gasped out as he thrust harder up, already feeling the tightening beginning....so close...  
  
Amiboshi cried out, following his lover's words. He shuddered, his body falling against his lover as his orgasm claimed him. Shouting himself, Rajura tensed as he shuddered, releasing himself into Amiboshi. Groaning, Amiboshi collapsed onto his lover bonelessly, small pants escaping his lips. He smiled, a smirk on his face as he gazed up at his lover. "Shun's going to kill me..."

  


+ Book I : Chapter Eight + 

+ Book I : Chapter Ten + 


	10. Chapter 10

1 

Chapter Ten

  


Rajura chuckled as he also panted for breath. "He'll have to go through me first, koi. And I'm not that nice to those who threaten ones I care about." he purred out softly, caressing a gentle hand through the sandy brown hair.  
  
Yawning, Amiboshi curled up next to his lover. "You wouldn't hurt otouto...I couldn't live without him.." His eyes began to drift shut.  
  
Smiling, Rajura said softly, "You are quite right." He frowned then as he looked up at the suddenly open doorway. "Shuten...what the hell do you think you are doing here?" he hissed out angrily.  
  
Shuten smirked as he looked at the two. "Making sure you get up and remember that Amiboshi has a job to do, Rajura." he said snidely as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Huh?" Amiboshi blinked, looking up through bleary eyes. He eeped then hid under the covers in embarrassment.  
  
Rajura growled defensively as he said, "Amiboshi shouldn't go. Give me a good reason why he should go."  
  
Shuten just chuckled nastily as he shook his head. "Such emotions will get in the way, Rajura....I'd watch yourself." he said in wicked amusement and smirked as Rajura' eyes narrowed. Looking over his shoulder, Shuten continued. "And I believe the boy's leader has something to say about it. Don't you...Nakago?" he said snidely.  
  
"Too true, Shuten."  
  
"Awwww....shit." Amiboshi fell out of the bed onto the floor, dragging his clothes with him. He dressed quickly and then stood, facing Nakago.  
  
Nakago snorted, shaking his head. "Such...impertinence."  
  
"Gomen nasai, Nakago-sama! I'm ready for my mission!"  
  
"Good. You will leave immediately."  
  
"But..." Amiboshi frowned, a fine shiver going through his body. "I had hoped to...spend some time with Shun before I go."  
  
"You should have thought of that before then, shouldn't you?"  
  
Rajura stood, dressed in his yoroi subarmor and stood next to Amiboshi, glaring at Nakago. "Not even allowed to say good-bye to his twin? What kind of leader are you?" Rajura hissed out angrily.  
  
Shuten came to stand next to Nakago, dressed also in his subarmor. "Stand down, Rajura. You have no right to interfere." He said in warning, ignoring the deadly glare he received in reply.   
  
"One that expects results." Nakago fired back.  
  
Amiboshi lowered his head. "Gomen nasai, Nakago-sama. I won't fail, I promise."  
  
"Good. Your brother is waiting for you in the shrine. I suggest you don't keep him. He will escort you until you reach the border. Then you are on your own."  
  
Rajura growled angrily and said, "I'm going with him."  
  
Shuten glared angrily at Rajura. "Rajura...this is not our affair! You will stay out of it!" he growled and Rajura smirked snidely at the redhead.  
  
"Oh, but it is our affair. If Amiboshi succeeds in getting into the Suzaku Seven...then the Troopers may get...eliminated." he said cunningly and Shuten blinked, looking thoughtful.  
  
Nakago waved his hand negligently. "That is your decision. Just remember, if he gets in the way, it will be on your head."  
  
Snorting derisively at Nakago, Shuten said, "Rajura is a Masho of the Youjakai. There is no one better." he sneered at Nakago, then looked at Rajura. "Alright. Go. You can teleport them to where they need to be, right?" he asked and Rajura nodded.  
  
"If you think he can without screwing up." Nakago shrugged. It made no difference to him as long as Amiboshi filled out his orders.   
  
Amiboshi blinked, then looked down. "But...what about my brother?"  
  
Nakago shrugged. "If you can teleport there, there really isn't a need for an escort, is there?"  
  
Rajura smiled gently at Amiboshi. "Since we are teleporting, we needn't take as much time. Go and visit with him for a bit. We can meet somewhere, k?" he said gently.  
  
Shuten snorted and shook his head. 'Rajura is caught in a different web this time.' he thought to himself in mild disgust...and a tinge of jealousy.  
  
"I...arigatou!" Amiboshi bowed to all three and made a dash for the door. Nakago stepped back, allowing the youth his exit.  
  
Rajura looked at the two leaders with a glare. "Now...if you'll excuse me...I must go and meditate." he said softly, then left out the door.   
  
Shuten growled softly and shook his head. "Becoming attached is not a good thing to do." he muttered softly as he stalked out of the room.  
  
"No...it is not." Nakago replied, watching the others leave the room. He shook his head and left as well. He had duties to attend to.  
  
++++++++++

Rajura sighed softly as he walked the halls of the castle. He didn't know where his koi had gone, but he decided he might as well go and meditate to get ready. Teleporting was somewhat of a strain when you didn't know where you were going. He found a courtyard surrounded by sakura trees and smiled. 'Perfect.' He went in and sat down next to a mirror pool and arranged himself into a lotus position. Up in the trees, a slight giggled could be heard. The limbs of the trees parted and something that resembled an apple fell, hitting Rajura square on the head. "Ouch!" Rajura rubbed his head as he glared up at the tree from whence the apple fell. "Who's up there? Show yourself!" He growled out as he looked up.  
  
More snickering could be heard from the trees. "Ne... Rajura-san! It's just us!" Amiboshi snickered from high above. He looked down from the branches. His twin, Suboshi, sat next to his brother, twirling an apple on his finger. He smirked down at the Masho, not bothering to hide the fact that he had dropped the apple. Beside him sat Yui. She rolled her eyes, but couldn't stifle the giggle.  
  
Rajura smirked as he sat back, looking up at the three youth. "Ah, I see. Up to some tricks? Don't mess with the Gen Masho." Rajura said lightly, a gentle smile on his face.  
  
Suboshi snorted. "Uh huh. Sure...I don't have to seeing as I know /everything/!!!!" Amiboshi felt a hot blush creep over his features and Yui snickered.  
  
Rajura smirked and cocked an eyebrow. "And tell me, young Suboshi....did you enjoy?" he asked smoothly, licking his lips as he winked at Amiboshi. Suboshi blinked, then turned a bright red along with his brother.  
  
Yui snickered, winking down at Rajura. "Of course he did. I made sure of that."  
  
"YUI-SAMA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Chuckling softly, Rajura winked at the young girl. "Ah, is that so?" he asked as he stretched back and laid down on the ground.  
  
"Of course! I can't very well let my seishi suffer, now can I?" Yui replied, smirking.  
  
"Yui-sama!" Suboshi cried out, scandalized. She shouldn't be talking about things like that in public!   
  
Chuckling in amusement, Rajura winked at her. "No, you certainly shouldn't." he said with a smirk.  
  
"See?!" Yui beamed, smirking.  
  
Amiboshi sighed, shaking his head. "You've corrupted our Miko, Rajura-san."  
  
Shrugging and looking innocent, Rajura replied with an evil smirk, "I only give the seed sustenance, Amiboshi. After that.....it's all in their hands...." he grinned at the implied reference. Unfortunately, it was lost on the three youths.  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Okay...."  
  
Chuckling at their innocence, Rajura shook his head. "Alright....if you want the lewd version. Get your hands on something and make it grow with little assistance." he said with a leer at Amiboshi.  
  
Suboshi looked to his brother and frowned. "Ne...aniki? What's he mean?"  
  
The elder twin shrugged, equally perplexed. "Your guess is as good as mine, otouto."  
  
Rajura sighed, giving up. Hentai remarks don't fly well with the youth. Finally, he said, "Amiboshi....did you like what happened last night?" his voice was deceptively mild like he was asking about the weather.  
  
"Er...hai..." Amiboshi looked down, blushing bright red.  
  
Suboshi smirked. "So did I actually."  
  
"SUBOSHI!!!!!!!" *SMACK*  
  
"OW!!!!!"  
  
Chuckling softly in triumph, Rajura just lay out and closed his eyes. "You have much more to learn, koi." he said softly.  
  
"Oh...shut up!" Amiboshi growled, still bright red. Suboshi grinned, then snagged his brother's flute when he wasn't looking. "HEY!!! Give me that back!!!!!!"  
  
Rajura looked up and grinned. "Tell me, young Yui...would you like to know what Suboshi was probably feeling when I made love to his brother?" he asked impishly. Yui blinked, then turned bright red and hid behind Suboshi.  
  
Amiboshi took that moment to snag his flute when his brother was distracted. "Quit teasing them, Rajura-san. You know they...er..."  
  
"They what?!" Yui asked, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"Er...nothing..." Amiboshi eeped and moved farther away so she couldn't get him. He brought the flute to his lips and started to play.  
  
Smiling softly in pleasure, Rajura closed his eyes again. "Amiboshi, your lips produce the most lovely of music." he said softly and gently as he listened to the flute music. Amiboshi gave a curt nod, his lips never moving from the flute. The music surrounded them, soothing all that heard it. Yui sighed, resting against Suboshi. It was so beautiful and light. Sighing softly in pleasure, Rajura relaxed, wishing his koi would come down and snuggle with him, but he didn't want the lovely melody to stop. Suboshi sighed, watching his twin. This would be the last time he got to see his brother for who knows how long. He felt a tear slide down his face and he sniffled. Rajura sighed softly, then looked up. Waving his fingers a bit, he started to create an illusion. Suboshi looked at Yui, who shrugged. Neither one of them knew what he was doing. Concentrating, Rajura looked up at Suboshi. "Do you have....a trinket or a pendant?" he asked softly as he held the illusion in his mind.  


Blinking, Suboshi looked at his brother. His twin nodded, lowering his flute. "Uhm...yeah...our mother gave it to me..." Suboshi dug under his tunic and produced a small necklace with a piece of quartz attached to it.  
  
Rajura smiled reassuringly and held his hand out. "May I borrow it?" he asked softly.  
  
"I...I guess..." Suboshi said guardedly, removing the necklace from around his neck. He dropped it, watching as it landed in Rajura's hand. Closing his hand carefully around the necklace, Rajura closed his eyes and focused his illusion into the pendant. He saw within his mind's eye the image of Suboshi being with his brother as Amiboshi played his flute. Suboshi watched Rajura suspiciously. What was he doing to his mother's pendant?! He looked at his brother and bit his lip. Amiboshi seemed to trust him so...  
  
Rajura opened his eyes and smiled up at Suboshi. Threading some spider silk through it, he levitated it back up to the youth. "Look into the gem, Suboshi. What do you see?" he said softly.  
  
Warily, Suboshi took the pendant and gazed into the stone. His eyes widened and he squealed. "Aniki!!!! It's you!!! You're inside!!!!"  
  
Rajura smiled softly as he took a deep breath. Surprisingly, that had taken more out of him then normal. Softly, he said, "If you ever miss your brother...you need only look into the pendant and see him. And he will know you are watching over him."  
  
"I...arigatou, Rajura-san!!!!!" Suboshi gushed, putting the pendant around his neck once more.  
  
Amiboshi smiled, pleased. That was a wonderful thing to have done for his brother. "See, otouto? I'll always be with you."  
  
"HAI!!!!!!!"  
  
Rajura smiled again, closing his eyes. He planned on doing the same for Amiboshi, but later. When they were alone. He knew how much the brothers meant to each other. Amiboshi grinned. "Why don't we show him how we keep in contact, Shun-chan?"  
  
"Er...okay...yeow!!!!!" The younger of the twins found himself sprawled on the ground next to Rajura, as his brother had pushed him off the low limb playfully. "I'm going to get you back for that aniki...just as soon as I learn to breathe..."  
  
Rajura chuckled as he sat up and grinned at Suboshi. "Are you alright?" he asked politely.  
  
"FINE!!" Suboshi growled, glaring up at his brother, who smiled innocently. He sighed, shaking his head. "Okay fine. Go." Amiboshi put his flute away and removed one of the armbands around his wrist. With his nail, he began to mark onto his forearm. On the ground, Suboshi winced a bit, but took his own arm guard off and held out his forearm to Rajura.  
  
On it read 'Arigatou, Rajura-san.'  
  
Rajura blinked in surprise, then read the message, smiling. He leaned forward and whispered into Suboshi's ear, "Reply: You are welcome, koi."  
  
Suboshi blinked, then flushed. "Er...okay..." He wrote the reply and watched, amused, as his brother's face turned red.  
  
Chuckling softly, Rajura leaned back, then winked at Suboshi. "I could have said worse....like what I want to do to him...." he said softly so only Suboshi could hear.  
  
"Ewwwwwwww!!!!!!" Suboshi made a face, scooting away. "I don't want to know!!! Shit, I already know more than I ever wanted, thank you very much!"  
  
Rajura chuckled. "And you enjoyed it..." he reminded the youth.  
  
"Er....well..." Suboshi went scarlet, looking away. He gave Yui a sidelong glance and blushed again. "Not as much as I would have liked..."  
  
Smirking, Rajura just shook his head. "You know the rules." he said softly, though he felt sorry for young Suboshi. "Just take it as a taste of something that could indeed happen." he said with a warm smile.  
  
"Hai hai..." Suboshi sighed miserably. It wasn't fair. His brother could show the person he loved how he felt, but he couldn't. Not physically anyway. It just didn't seem fair at all...  
  
Smiling, Rajura said, "There are ways around this obstacle." He opened his eye and looked at Suboshi.  
  
"Huh?" Suboshi blinked, staring at Rajura in confusion. "What do you mean?"  
  
Shrugging as he settled against the tree, Rajura said softly, "There are other ways to please someone without going to that point."   
  
"There is?" Suboshi frowned, sitting in a lotus position as he gazed at Rajura. Above them, Amiboshi and Yui were talking quietly. "Uhm...how? I...er...know about.... well..." He blushed, looking down. "The man's side of it but...uhm..."  
  
Smirking, Rajura said, "There is that....but there are other ways."  
  
"How?" Suboshi asked, fascinated. All he wanted to do was make her happy...  
  
"You have your mouth and fingers....you can use them to...great affect." Rajura said softly as he closed his eye, remembering his first.  
  
Blinking, Suboshi frowned, trying to think of what Rajura meant. His eyes widened as he gazed at the Masho. "You don't mean..."  
  
Opening his eye, Rajura smirked at Suboshi. "Don't mean...what, Suboshi?" he asked slyly.  
  
"Uh...well..." Suboshi felt his face start to flame. "You know...uhm...in place of...er...it."  
  
Chuckling softly at the boy's discomfort, Rajura said, "Hai....it may not be...AS fulfilling.....but it certainly does the trick."   
  
"So...she'd like it?" Suboshi frowned, looking up at Yui as she laughed at something his brother had said. "Are you sure? I mean..." He blushed, looking down. "I know she...er...helped me last night but...I don't want to hurt her."  
  
"Your fingers and tongue will not...damage her, if that is your worry. And believe me, she will indeed enjoy it. Just...do what you want done to you. Do what feels good to you." Rajura said softly, soothingly.  
  
"Uhm...okay..." Suboshi frowned. He didn't really think that was possible, as they weren't exactly built the same way...  
  
Chuckling softly as he shook his head, Rajura said with a grin, "Trust me on this. You will know what to do."   
  
"Okay. Though...how I'll be able to get her alone with Nakago-sama around is beyond me." Suboshi sighed morosely. "She had to tell him last night that I was sick and she was nursing me back to health. He didn't like it but didn't say anything..."  
  
Smirking, Rajura leaned his head back, then looked thoughtful. "Suboshi....do you have a piece of paper or something to write on?" he asked thoughtfully, an idea forming.  
  
"Huh? Well...I do have this map. I was supposed to use it for getting Aniki to Konan. But since I'm not going anymore..." He left it hanging, swallowing hard. He still didn't like the idea of his brother going away without him.  
  
Smiling soothingly, Rajura said, "May I have it?"  
  
"Sure." Suboshi dug into his tunic and produced the map he had been given. It was rolled up into a scroll and he handed it over to Rajura wordlessly. Rajura took the scroll and unrolled it. He smirked as he saw the map. Softly, he began to chant, drawing lightly with his fingers over the map. As he drew, the map disappeared, replaced by kanji.  
  
Once he had finished, he carefully rolled it up, then handed it back to Suboshi. "When you wish to be alone with Yui, unroll this and trace each kanji, top to bottom slowly. A special ward will allow you to 'hide' from Nakago for as long as you need. No more than two days though." he said softly, then leaned against the tree, weak.  
  
"I...I don't know what to say! Arigatou, Rajura-san!!! Arigatou!!!" Suboshi took the scroll in his hands carefully, holding it close. He looked at Rajura with wide eyes. "Why are you helping me?"  
  
Rajura tried to hide his own confusion. "I am not sure, Suboshi. Blame your brother's influence." he said with a warm smile.  
  
Suboshi smiled at that. "Hai...Aniki has that effect on people, ne?!" He looked up, watching his brother play his flute. "He's special...so if you ever hurt him, I won't hesitate to kill you. Or anyone that hurts him."  
  
Rajura smirked. "I would never hurt him willingly." he said softly, smiling at the warmth the words brought to him. He knew that once he was back in Arago's control he'd be as cold as ever....so for now, he enjoyed this freedom.  
  
"Okay. Just making sure. I won't let anything hurt aniki." Suboshi sighed, a tear sliding down his cheek. "Why does he even have to go?! He shouldn't be the one to go. It should be me. He's too gentle for what needs to be done..."  
  
Rajura smiled sadly. "Because it is his gentle nature that will soothe and fool the Suzakus, allowing him a successful entry. And even gentle ones will become fierce when the ones they care about are threatened. You are threatened. He will do what needs to be done." he said sadly, thinking of his own original reasons for fighting.  
  
"He shouldn't have to fight!!! It isn't fair!" Suboshi groaned, wrapping his arms around himself. "He's too good for this...for what Nakago wants. And I'm scared..."  
  
Rajura looked over at Suboshi, then placed a gentle hand on the boy's arm. "Suboshi....if you let this fear take over...then you will endanger your own brother. Do not fear....instead, be proud of his courage to do something even when he doesn't want to or like it. And...learn from his choice." he said soothingly, firmly.  


Suboshi swallowed, nodding. "Hai...I am proud of him. If anyone can succeed, it's my aniki!!"

Grinning in reply, Rajura just smiled and said, "Good. Now....I suppose we should talk of going. Shall Yui and I leave you two alone so that you may say your.....oh, how did those boys put it.....'See you later's?"

Looking down, Suboshi fidgeted. "Do...you have to go so soon?" He still didn't want his brother to leave. He felt an ache in his heart at the very idea.

Rajura smiled sadly. "No....I guess not right away. But it will need to be soon." he said softly.

"Arigatou Rajura-san!!" Suboshi grinned, standing and jumping up onto the limb of the tree to join his brother and miko. Rajura smiled as he looked up at them, then stood up, stretching. He walked away from the tree and headed for Shuten's rooms.

After a moment, Amiboshi left his brother and Yui alone and ran to catch up with Rajura. He smiled warmly at the Masho. "Thank you for whatever it was you did for Shun."

Rajura smiled down at Amiboshi. "You're welcome. I just...gave him a key to some pleasure....without fear of retribution...." he purred out, stopping and leaning against a wall.

"Oh?" Amiboshi blinked, then snickered. "Now the only question is will he use it? Might be interesting to see. Though I know Shun would never hurt her. He probably doesn't know it, but he does love her. I can feel it."

Rajura smirked. "There are other ways to please a woman. And not necessarily the traditional way." He said, and then chuckled, reaching out and wrapping loose arms around the blond's waist, pulling him closer.

"Hmmm..." Amiboshi purred, resting his head against his lover's shoulder. "Well, I'm sure there are. That's not the point. He's very...I don't know. Scared I guess of touching her. He doesn't want to hurt her, not after what she went through."

Rajura frowned down at Amiboshi. "Happened to her? What happened to her?" he asked softly as he rubbed his hands soothingly up and down the firm back.

"Oh. No one told you?" Amiboshi sighed, purring at the soft touch. "When Nakago-sama first found her, she was being raped by a bunch of street thugs."

His eye narrowed in anger. "Raped...." Rajura whispered softly, thinking of the gentle girl.

Amiboshi nodded sadly. "Hai. I...haven't told Shun-chan. I couldn't. It's too horrible. He'd go nuts if he knew. He just knows something bad happened to her, but not what."

Nodding in understanding, Rajura said soothingly, "I will not tell either." He kissed the blond head and laid his cheek against his love's head as his hands continued their soothing strokes.

"Arigatou." Amiboshi smiled, purring. "I said my good-byes. Maybe we should head out now before Shun decides to come after me again."

Smiling sadly, Rajura nodded. "Do you have everything?" he asked quietly, swallowing past the sudden lump in his throat.

Amiboshi shrugged, holding up his flute. "This is all I need."

Nodding, Rajura asked, "Is there anyone else I need to take with us?"

"No. One of Nakago's assassins will meet us there." Amiboshi replied.

Nodding again, Rajura leaned up so he was standing straight. Wrapping his arms more firmly about his love's waist, he whispered, "Hang on then." Closing his eyes, a soft fuchsia glow surrounded them and they found themselves in a wooded clearing. Looking up and around, he asked softly, "Does this seem right?"

"Hai...I guess. Since I've never been to Konan, I wouldn't know." Amiboshi smirked, looking around. "That was...weird I must say." He smirked, tweaking Rajura's nose.

Eyes crossing briefly as he looked at the fingers, Rajura smirked. "Well...ah, yes, I can sense the Troopers nearby. We are indeed in the correct area." he said softly, a fairly evil grin on his face.

"Well then! We're in the right place, ne?" Amiboshi grinned. "Come on. We have to find a descent spot where I can start."

+ Book I : Chapter Nine + 

+ Book I : Chapter Eleven + 


	11. Chapter 11

1 

Chapter Eleven

  


Eyes crossing briefly as he looked at the fingers, Rajura smirked. "Well...ah, yes, I can sense the Troopers nearby. We are indeed in the correct area." he said softly, a fairly evil grin on his face.

"Well then! We're in the right place, ne?" Amiboshi grinned. "Come one. We have to find a descent spot where I can start." Smiling as he nodded, Rajura followed him, moving stealthily. Moving through the brush, Amiboshi stopped. He could hear the laughter of one of them. He mimed for Rajura to cover his ears. Rajura knelt down and covered his ears, watching Amiboshi in worry. Climbing up a tree, Amiboshi brought the flute to his lips and began to play. He put his chi behind it, letting it filter into the Suzakus and Troopers. Rajura watched his lover play his flute, wondering what he was doing, but was content to stay in ignorance as he kept his ears plugged.

Seiji tilted his head slightly, looking around. Ryo noticed and stopped walking as well. "Seiji?" he asked softly, noting the alert status of his other friends as well. Seiji only frowned as he listened.

Miaka perked up, looking around. "Oh! It's a flute! It's so pretty! I wonder who's playing it?"

The Troopers frowned in concern. /Seems Seiji is the only one hearing it currently./ Touma said to his friends, who nodded, watching Seiji as he tried to pinpoint the source.

Rajura watched in evil wonder. 'Can Amiboshi be controlling them?' he wondered as he watched his enemies. The music filtered through the trees, only Seiji and Miaka hearing it. Nuriko frowned, staring at them. What was wrong with them? They seemed distracted over something. Seiji frowned, then started to walk over where the music was coming from. Ryo followed behind him, careful to stay quiet so as to not disturb him. Suddenly, the music stopped as if it had never been.

Seiji frowned and stopped. Ryo came up next to him, asking, "What's wrong, Seiji?"

Frowning even more as he scanned the forest, Seiji replied softly, "The music stopped."

Rajura smirked as he wove his own illusion carefully, covering his love from their eyes. 'Not yet, little boys. You shall not meet him just yet.' Amiboshi watched his adversaries carefully, gauging their strengths and weaknesses. The one called Seiji...him hearing the music had been unexpected. But no matter. He would fall, just as the others would, in time.

Seiji sighed and shook his head, then turned to Ryo with a slight frown. "Let's go....it was...just a fluke." he said softly and Ryo nodded, wisely not saying anything.

Once they were gone, Amiboshi jumped down from the tree and returned to Rajura. He had a frown across his features, seemingly preoccupied. "He shouldn't have heard that. I don't like it."

Rajura opened his arms to his lover and said softly, "Seiji is...very intuitive. He can see...the truth in things. He is my biggest obstacle next to Shu no Kongo." 

"Hmmm...I will need to be extra careful then. Matters not. Even he won't be able to tell what I'm doing with my music." Amiboshi replied, snuggling gratefully into his lover's arms. "We should go. They'll be at the village soon. That's where I want to join them."

Rajura nodded slightly as he rubbed soothing hands up and down his lover's back. "And then....do you wish me to stay around nearby?" he asked softly as he laid his head against Amiboshi's head.

"I'll always want you nearby." Amiboshi smiled, placing a kiss to his lover's lips. "But it's too risky. After I join them, I'll be all right. Besides, you did promise to watch over otouto for me."

Sighing softly as he remembered that promise, Rajura conceded reluctantly. "Alright...." He was silent for a bit, his hands never ceasing their slow motions before he broke the silence. "Do you have a pendant?" he asked softly as he rubbed his cheek against the blond head.

"A...pendant?" Amiboshi frowned, staring at his love. "Uhm...not really...though I do have a piece of jade that I keep around my neck for luck..."

"May I....have it? It will only take a second." Rajura said softly as he looked into Amiboshi's blue eyes.

"Uhm...sure." Amiboshi moved back reluctantly and removed the jade pendant from around his neck. He handed it over to Rajura, a wordless question in his eyes. Smiling gently, Rajura took the stone, then closed his eye. Concentrating, he did the same incantation he did for Suboshi's pendant, but put two images within. One held an image of Suboshi, smiling and hanging from the tree. The second....was of Rajura and Amiboshi twined together after making love. 

Finished, he handed the pendant back with a soft tired smile. "Look into the stone....what do you see?" he said gently.

Taking the pendant, Amiboshi looked into it and smiled. He caressed the stone as he gazed at his brother. Turning it over, he gasped, watching as he and Rajura snuggled together. He bit his lip, looking up and smiling. "Arigatou."

Rajura smiled back. "Keep us close to your heart. And know we are always with you." he said softly, his one eye sad.

Tears filled his eyes and Amiboshi hugged Rajura close. "Arigatou! I know I'll always have you with me, no matter what happens."

Rajura smiled sadly as he held onto Amiboshi desperately. "Yes...you always will. Just as your brother has you close to his heart now." he said softly. Letting the tears fall, Amiboshi clung to his love tightly, not able to say anything. It was too wonderful. He'd never imagined anyone would feel this way about him, aside from his brother of course. Rajura felt a tear roll down his face and wondered once again if he could break away from Arago....if only to live with his Koutoku. He hadn't been in love since....before he received his armor.

Sighing softly, Amiboshi looked up at his lover. "I guess...we better get going. We have all day to kill, really. We won't make our move until nightfall."

Smirking evilly, Rajura said, "We shall just have to wile away the time then." He chuckled.

Amiboshi cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

  


+ Book I : Chapter Ten + 

+ Book I : Chapter Twelve + 


	12. Chapter 12

1 

Warning: Lemon

Chapter Twelve

  


Rajura chuckled and said, "Let us find a more....private area first and I shall show you different ways to get you to moan." he said as he leaned his head down and kissed his love. Eyes wide, a plaintive mew escaped Amiboshi's lips as he nodded wordlessly. Smiling at the affect he had on the youth, Rajura deepened the kiss quickly, swiping at the closed lips with his tongue. Moaning, Amiboshi buried his fingers in his lover's hair, his lips parting in invitation. He was more than pleased with this turn of events. Plunging his tongue into the moist caverns of Amiboshi's lips, Rajura moaned as well, tasting his love slowly. His arms tightened as the soothing strokes turned erotic quickly. Groaning, Amiboshi practically jumped his lover, sending them both to the forest floor. He climbed onto his lover's body, straddling his hips as he allowed his mouth to be plundered. It was oh so delightful...

Moaning in surprise at his young lover's enthusiasm, Rajura's hips thrust upwards, grinding against the other's hips eagerly. Kissing his lover back in response, Amiboshi moaned. Moving against his lover, he shuddered as pleasure spiked through him. "Koutoku....we need a more secure hiding spot. I want to hear you scream my name...." Rajura whispered out hoarsely as his hips involuntarily ground up even more.

"Ah!!" Amiboshi groaned, shuddering. Shaking his head, he practically dragged Rajura to his feet. "Then let's go already!" Laughing softly, Rajura laced their fingers together then went off into the woods. He knew they would have to be near the village eventually, but right now, other matters were taking priority. He walked silently through the woods, and then smiled as he spied through some foliage a waterfall with a small pond near it. Speechless, Amiboshi looked at the beautiful scenery, a smile on his lips. He walked closer to the edge of the pond, before turning. He smiled softly at his lover, his eyes beckoning him forward.

Rajura almost stalked towards his lover, a soft smile on his lips and lust in his eye as he came up to the youth. Wrapping his arms around the slender waist, Rajura leaned his head in and began to slowly lick his way up to Amiboshi's ear. When he had reached his destination, he whispered softly, "Koutoku...I will teach you some things....and then I want to feel you inside of me."

Moaning, Amiboshi threaded his fingers through his lover's hair. "I'm your all too willing student, koi."

Purring softly, Rajura proceeded to remove their clothing. "Do you remember what I did to you last night? And this morning?" he asked seductively, his voice an erotic purr as he ran his hands over the lean muscled body.

"How can I forget?" Amiboshi purred, rubbing his naked body against his lover's. "I'm all so willing to repeat it...teach me, sensei..."

Rajura purred then ran his hands down to the youth's ass. "Touch can enflame as much as the actual act. So can your tongue and mouth. A simple kiss can sometimes be the final straw to climaxing." he whispered into the softly curved ear, licking lightly around the shell of the ear.

"Hhaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiii." Amiboshi moaned, tilting his head back to allow his lover better access. "Examples are more...easily understood, sensei. Show me...onegai?"

Rajura chuckled softly as he said, "I learned by experiencing. Now it is your turn to....test the waters." He nipped at the earlobe, and then sucked on it as his hands massaged the cleft of the firm ass he loved.

"Please...I want to experience everything..." Amiboshi moaned, pressing against his lover. Darting forward, he pressed his lips to Rajura's demandingly.

Moaning into the kiss as his tongue wound its way with Amiboshi's, Rajura rubbed against the youth. "Then take control, Amiboshi...onegai?" he asked softly as he nipped down the blond's neck. A soft moan escaped Amiboshi's lips at his lover's words. Complying wordlessly, he ran his hands over his lover's chest, his fingertips toying with Rajura's nipples. He pushed his body firmly against his lover, groaning as their bodies touched erotically. Rajura groaned softly, his hands teasingly running up and down the muscled body against him. Kneeling down, he tugged Amiboshi down on top of him and kissed him hard. Groaning, Amiboshi took full advantage of his new position. Moving southward, he rubbed his aching arousal against his lover's, moaning at the contact. He ached to be inside his lover so badly. Bending his head down, he nibbled and bit his way down Rajura's throat and chest.

Groaning and arching his body, Rajura gasped in pleasure. 'Fast learner is not the word...' he thought to himself, then groaned again, tilting his head back to allow Amiboshi better access to his neck. Biting his lip, Amiboshi leaned up to stare into his koi's eyes. Remembering something he'd read once, (though he'd blush and deny it) he kept his arousal against his lover's as his hand encircled them. He moaned, shuddering as he felt himself stroke himself and his lover at the same time. Rajura cried out softly, his eye wide. No one had ever done THAT before! His hips bucked up as he thrust into that touch.

"Ne...Rajura-san...how am I doing?!" Amiboshi panted, shudders escaping him. If he kept this up he'd never last long enough.

"Ve...Very...we-well....oooooohhhh....." Rajura managed to pant out as his hips thrust up. He shuddered as pleasure coursed through him. "Kou-Koutoku...there's m-moooooreee ooohhh"

"Haaaaiiii..." Amiboshi moaned, shaking his head as he pulled away. He'd never last if he continued that. Panting, he looked around. Dipping his hand into the nearby pond, he wetted his fingers, then leaned over his koi. "Like this?" Two fingers teased at his lover's entrance, seeking entry.

Nodding as he spread his legs, Rajura panted. "Hai....remember...." he groaned out. Gods he was hard and needing release....

"Hai...I do..." Amiboshi moaned, biting his lip. He closed his eyes and let his fingers move forward, groaning as he felt them being surrounded. His member twitched, aching to replace those fingers. He opened his eyes, watching his lover as he mimicked the same thing Rajura had done to him the night before. Rajura's eye had closed as he was penetrated and he panted raggedly. His hips bucked, pushing against the invasion and he groaned long and low. Purring at the wonderful sounds his lover was making, Amiboshi added two more fingers. He searched, looking for that one spot Rajura had found in him. It had nearly drove him insane and he wanted the same for his lover.

Gasping shudderingly, Rajura's back arched as he groaned lowly, the sound almost ripped from his throat as his body thrust down onto the fingers. 'Excellent learner indeed!' was his last coherent thought before his lips opened. "More.... please Koutoku.... need you...." he moaned out gutturally. His lover's words were too much for him. Amiboshi removed his fingers from inside his lover's wonderfully tight body. Dipping his hand into the pond again, he bit his lip as he stroked himself, coating his own member with the cold liquid. His eyes burned with desire as he gazed at his lover, his body itching for fulfillment. Spreading his legs as far as he could, Rajura smiled reassuringly up at his lover. "Do me, Koutoku..." he murmured softly.

A shudder went through Amiboshi at his lover's words. Complying, he pressed himself at his lover's entrance, slowly moving forward until he was sheathed inside him completely. He moaned, his hands resting on Rajura' chest as he felt himself being surrounded. A low groan left the Gen Masho's lips as he arched his body up, taking Amiboshi even farther inside. Crying out, Amiboshi felt his body fall on top of his lover. He wasn't sure he could do this...but then pleasure filled him as his hips touched his koi's. He moaned, unconsciously thrusting his hips forward.

Grunting in pleasure as his head fell back, Rajura moaned. "Hai....go, Koutoku....let go....hard..." he whispered into the boy's ear as his hands ran down and squeezed Amiboshi's ass, pushing him farther inside.

"Hai..." Amiboshi shuddered, complying with his lover's request. Suddenly, he was pounding into Rajura and he screamed in pleasure. He'd never known it could be like this. It was beyond anything he'd ever felt before. He didn't know if he could stop, but he didn't really care. The only thing of importance to him was his love beneath him.

"Yess...oh yes.... harder...faster.... gods, Koutoku..." was the moaned out litany as Rajura's head tossed back and forth. His hips rose each time, meeting the hard thrusts with ones of his own. Moving his legs up, he wrapped them around his lover's waist. Unable to articulate vocally, Amiboshi followed his lover's request. His mind started to blank, his hips thrusting in a frenzied pace. He was so close...so very close. Any second now and it would be all over, but he didn't want it to end. It was beautiful...

Panting hard as he felt the familiar tightness approaching, Rajura reached a hand down and started to stroke himself in time to his lover's thrust. Tensing, his back arched as he came, screaming. "Koutoku!!!"

"Koruda!!!!" Amiboshi screamed, falling against his lover's chest as he came hard, filling his love. Shudders of ecstasy washed over him in waves as he panted, trying to get some semblance of coherency back.

Panting and shuddering, Rajura didn't realize as he whispered, "Ai shiteru." His arms had wrapped tightly around his shuddering koi as he felt hot passion fill him from within.

"Hai...Ai shiteru." Amiboshi murmured against his lover's neck, sighing softly. His eyes drooped shut and he felt sleep begin to claim him.

Rajura blinked slowly, realizing what he had just said. 'No...I...can't....but....' he thought to himself, staring down at Amiboshi's head and feeling the youth be claimed by sated sleep. 'Can I?' he smiled softly as he tightened his hold on Amiboshi, vowing then to try to be with this youth.....no matter what.  
  
  


+ Book I : Chapter Eleven + 

+ Book I : Chapter Thirteen + 


	13. Chapter 13

1 

Chapter Thirteen

  


Miaka rolled her eyes, poking them in the ribs. "Are you guys okay?! You're awfully weird..." Her words cut off as she looked ahead of them. A glad cry escaped her and she ran ahead of everyone. They had been journeying for a day again, heading for Tamahome's home town and had been goofing around as usual  
  
"TAMAHOME!!"  
  
She glomped a young man that was just ahead of them, carrying a pitcher of water. He gave an 'uhmpf' and fell to the ground.  
  
All of the Troopers sweatdropped. Leaning over to Nuriko, Shin asked, "Um...is that Tamahome? I thought he would be...taller."  
  
Nuriko sweatdropped profusely. "Er...no...."  
  
"Miaka-san?! It's me...Chuei." The young Tamahome look-alike replied, blinking at the clinging Miko.  
  
Miaka blinked, then blushed and let go. "Oh, gomen Chuei!!!"  
  
"It's okay. Follow me. I'll bring you and your friends' home. Otousan will be glad to see you."  
  
"Hai!! Arigatou!!!"  
  
Seiji snickered at Nuriko, then smirked over at Hotohori. "You're awfully quiet, Hotohori. Are you feeling alright?" he asked softly out of concern. Hotohori said nothing, looking around. It was the first time he'd ever been among his subjects like this. It was...amazing.  
  
Ryo snickered. "Jeez Miaka. Why don't you look before you glomp?" he asked as they followed the young boy.  
  
Turning, Miaka stuck out her tongue at Ryo. "Hush up you."  


Chuei blinked, then shrugged and led them into his family's home "Otousan!! We have guests!!! It's Kishiku's okusan and her friends!!!!!" Miaka turned bright red.  
  
The Troopers started snickering again. "So...when's the wedding, Miaka?" Shu asked cheekily as he laid his arm on Ryo's shoulder. Seiji smirked, then watched Hotohori, unnerved by his rudeness.  
  
"Grrrrrrrrrrrr..." Miaka narrowed her eyes and took a swipe at Shu. Hotohori looked around and felt tears come to his eyes. His people lived like this?! It was so horrible...such squalor, but they were happy! Shu chuckled as he dodged her swing and started whistling a wedding march.  
  
Seiji blinked as he saw tears in Hotohori's eyes. "Hotohori? Are you alright?" he asked softly so as not to alert anyone else.  
  
"What? Oh...yes. Fine." Hotohori bowed formally to Tamahome's father. "Arigatou for allowing us to stay."  
  
The old man nodded, smiling. "Of course! My son's friends are always welcome. Rest yourselves. Night is approaching and I'm sure you all need your rest."  
  
The Troopers all bowed deeply to Tamahome's father before Ryo said, "Yes honorable sir. We thank you for the hospitality."  
  
The elderly man smiled, nodding. "You are quite welcome young man. Any friends of my son's are friend's of the family."  
  
Ryo smiled down at the elderly man. "Arigatou, sempai." he said respectfully.  
  
"Come. Dinner is almost ready..."  
  
"DINNER??!!! FOOD!!!!!!!" Miaka jumped up in glee, nearly drooling. All the Troopers groaned and sweatdropped as they hid their faces in embarrassment. Miaka smiled sweetly.  
  
Tamahome's father chuckled. "Of course, Miaka-san. Don't worry, there is enough for you as well."  
  
"WAIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!"  
  
"My god...she doesn't stop." Seiji mumbled as he tried to hide his face even more. The other four just nodded mutely, several more sweat drops appearing. Miaka turned to them, blinking. They were so strange...  
  
Chuei giggled, bounding to the table. He laid out the various bowls and dishes. With the money Tamahome had been sending home, they had been able to save a lot of food. "Dinner's ready!"  
  
"Alright! Time to eat I'm starving!" Shu crowed and his friends groaned in embarrassment.   
  
"Ok, I take it back...Shu beats Miaka." Seiji said softly, ignoring the snicker that came from a certain blue haired archer as they all sat down to eat.  
  
"Uh...I'm not sure of that..." Nuriko replied, sweat dropping. Miaka had immediately set to the table, stuffing her face with anything she could get her hands on.  
  
All of the Troopers stared at Miaka, sweat dropping. "Ugh, I think I'm going to be sick." Ryo said in disgust as he laid down his fork.  
  
Shin looked over at Shu, who was shoveling his food in at a lesser pace, but no less in need. "Shu...how the hell can you eat with Miaka eating like that?" he asked in wonder.  
  
Shu swallowed and smiled at Shin. "Simple....I ain't watching her." he said, then winked.  
  
"Yep...that's the key, really." Nuriko replied, looking down as he ate at a slower pace. Hotohori nodded, keeping his own head down. Shrugging, Tasuki ate at a pace near to Shu, but not quite as fast. Sighing almost in unison, the other four followed the example and ate heads down.  
  
Soon the meal was finished and the dishes put away. Chuei and his sibs were soon put to bed and all was quiet in the house.

+++++++++++++++

The night sounds filled the air, bringing with it a sense of tranquility. The sound of crickets chirping could be heard, along with the other sounds of the night. The inhabitants of the small village were quiet, slumbering along with the rest of the world. The moon shone brightly down on the small cottage, illuminating it. In the nearby forest, all was dark and quiet. Until something disturbed the solitude of the area.  
  
It was a flute, gentle music filling the entire area with its beautiful notes. The flutist was nowhere to be seen, but his music carried, drifting over the small cottage.  
  
Miaka rubbed her eyes, waking instantly. The sound...it was like what she had heard before. Looking around, she noted everyone was asleep. Getting up, she padded over to the door and opened it. Seiji woke up slowly, but instantly focused. 'There it is again.' he thought to himself, looking down at his bed partner. Ryo had snuck into his bed again. They never really did anything but cuddle, but it sure was cute. Seiji felt a warm smile cross his lips, but then frowned as he heard the flute again. Slowly, he got up, then blinked as he saw Miaka leave the house. /Shit!/ he inadvertently sent out, waking Touma, as he ran out and followed her.  
  
Rajura sat under the tree where Amiboshi was playing. He heard the music, smiling softly, but knew it wasn't for him. He was going to stay nearby until Amiboshi was safely believed. The music continued and Miaka seemed drawn to it. As soon as she was outside, it stopped. She frowned, looking around. Where was the person playing? Who was it? It was so beautiful...  
  
The others woke up as Miaka began to scream. Seiji ran in front of Miaka, trying to block the bats as they attacked. "Miaka! Head back for the house!" He shouted as he hit some of the bats into the trees around him. An arrow went flying in, stabbing one of the bats to a tree and Seiji smiled up at his friend as Touma appeared. Another arrow took flight, then another as the two tried to protect her.  
  
Rajura smirked as he made some illusionary bats appear, multiplying them. 'Foolish Troopers....' Unfortunately for Touma and Seiji, the bats just kept coming. They swarmed over Miaka, tearing her clothes, shredding it into bits.  
  
Tasuki had heard the commotion and stormed out. "What the hell is going on?! Miaka lay down!" She did as she was told and felt the heat of his fan move over her, incinerating bats. But more just replaced them.  
  
"Cho Ryu HAA!!!" Shin called out and blue light struck the bats surrounding the trio, Seiji and Touma sheltering Miaka. Rajura chuckled softly as another swarm of bats 'appeared'.   
  
Touma cursed as he let fly some more arrows. "The hell are they coming from!?" he snarled out. From everywhere it would appear. The bats continued until something strange happened. The bats began to screech, falling into trees, dying. They all seemed to shudder and lose their focus.   
  
Miaka looked up, blinking. "It's that music again!" Only it was different this time. The music turned hard, cold, and painful to the ears. The last of the bats fell to the ground, dead. Just as it died, a lone figure came walking down the forest path. Tattered garments could be seen as the young man held a flute to his lips, his eyes closed as he walked. A scream came then, and a black clad figure fell from a low hanging branch of a nearby tree. He convulsed then lay still in death.  
  
Shin, Touma, and Seiji all watched the figure cautiously. /Seiji...is that the music?/ Touma asked. Seiji's eyes narrowed and he shook his head slightly.  
  
Shin walked over slightly towards the dead body, then watched with wide eyes as some of the bats 'disappeared'. "K'so! A Masho must be near by!" He shouted out, then looked around.   
  
Rajura chuckled, but he knew they wouldn't find him. He instead watched as his lover walked through the forest, seeing how the moon caressed the youth's skin delicately. He felt his eye sadden and a lump formed within his throat. 'Ai shiteru....Koutoku.'  
  
Miaka looked up, watching as the boy stopped. He lowered his flute and stared at her for a moment. She gave a cry, moving quickly as the boy's eyes rolled in the back of his head and he collapsed to the ground. "Minna!!! Come help!!!" Miaka was the first to reach the boy and she put his head in her lap, stroking his blondish hair. He was so young...no older than her! Her eyes widened even further as she gazed down, seeing his torn shirt. A red character could be seen...  
  
"Minna!!! It's Chiriko!!!!"  
  
Distracted by her announcement, the three Troopers called off their armors and went by her as well. Seiji placed a light hand on the boy's forehead, checking for injuries. Shin knelt down next to him as well. Something felt wrong, but the mark was unmistakable. Still....he couldn't put his finger on it, but the boy had a sense of....Rajura around him. Rajura watched silently as they surrounded his lover. He bit back the instant mark of protectiveness and stayed hidden.  
  
The young boy Miaka had called Chiriko opened his eyes. He looked at them worriedly, then relaxed. "It's all right. You're safe now." Miaka said worriedly, the others surrounding them. "What's your name?"  
  
"Bu Koutoku...but people usually call me Chiriko. My village was burned down by Kutou soldiers and I came in search of the Suzaku no Miko." Chiriko replied weakly.  
  
Touma leaned down and looked at the youth then locked eyes with Seiji. Seiji nodded. "He doesn't have too many injuries, just exhaustion." Seiji said softly, a green glow forming around his hand as he brushed it through the blond locks. Rajura's eye closed as he listened to them talk, clenching his hand into a fist.   
  
"Let's get him inside, ne?" Nuriko suggested, helping the young man up. Miaka nodded a slight smile on her face. They had all the seishi now! Tamahome could come home! Nodding, but still suspicious, the three Troopers looked out at the forest, trying to sense the very faint trace of a Masho. But, it faded.  
  
Rajura sighed softly. "Koutoku.....please be careful and return to us safely." he whispered softly as he watched them leave.  


+ Book I : Chapter Twelve + 

+ Book I : Chapter Fourteen + 


	14. Chapter 14

**_Warning: Torture_**1 

Chapter Fourteen  


Life in the Kutou palace was unlike in its counterpart in Konan. Tamahome found he had a great deal of freedom, but not that much. He was reminded constantly of the fact that his wellbeing was solely by the wish of the Seiryuu no Miko. Something strange had come over Yui of late, Tamahome had noticed. At one point, she had been constantly around him. Now, she barely talked to him. Right now, though, he didn't care. He had heard some guards laugh over the fact that the Suzaku no Miko was dying of some strange illness in Konan. He couldn't let her die!  
  
So he ditched the guards and made a break for it.  
  
Chuckling softly, Anubis came out of the shadows and tripped up the running youth. "My my Tamahome. Just where do you think you are going?" Anubis said with a dark grin on his scarred face.  
  
Naaza's chuckle was heard as well as he appeared. "Looks like the little Suzaku boy has come out to play," he said with evil delight.  
  
"Get out of my way!! Miaka's sick and I'm going to her!" Tamahome narrowed his eyes, taking a fighting stance as he stood. These foreigners had the entire palace nervous.  
  
Laughing as they crossed their arms and stood in his way, the two Masho's grinned. "I don't see how you can stop us, Tamahome." Anubis said with an evil glint in his eye. He was bored and he wanted something to do.  
  
Naaza chuckled as he said, "We could always send one of my snakes to kill her off...."  
  
"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!!!!!!" Tamahome growled, launching himself at Naaza. No one threatened Miaka! Growling, he launched a spin kick at Naaza's head, intending to wipe that cocky smirk off his face.  
  
Naaza laughed as he easily blocked the kick then sent one of his own at the young man. Anubis just stood back and watched, knowing the young boy wouldn't be able to hurt a Masho of Emperor Arago. Tamahome went flying, crashing into a wall. He grunted, seeing stars. He couldn't let them stop him...  
  
"Miaka..."  
  
The young Suzaku Seishi grunted in pain, looking up as the blond shogun he had seen before came in, delivering a kick to his side. "Leaving us so soon, Tamahome? I don't think so..."  
  
The two Masho's chuckled as they stood behind Nakago. Shuten also came up, standing next to Nakago as he smiled wickedly down at the youth. "Well well, little Suzaku. Looks like you need a lesson in manners..." he said lightly.  
  
With a wave of his hand, two guards appeared and took Tamahome in hand. Nakago followed, the small group heading for the dungeons. "Perhaps you would enjoy a bit of sport?"  
  
Shuten smiled evilly as he said, "Hai....something to amuse us with."  
  
Naaza smirked, but Anubis shrugged. "Excuse me while I go and find someone else to bug." he said, then walked off.   
  
Naaza chuckled. "Seems our jackal has lost his taste for torture of this kind," he said and Shuten chuckled as well.  
  
"It is not for the faint of heart, that is for certain." Nakago remarked, leading the two Mashos down the long winding staircase to the dungeons.  
  
Shuten chuckled again. "Oh, he is not that. He just prefers....shall we say more hand to hand torture?" he said with a sneer as Naaza snickered and licked his lips.  
  
"Hmmm..." Nakago made no further comment as he led them to the main area of the dungeon. Inside, Tamahome stood, shackled. His arms were suspended over his head while his legs were held in place by bindings from the floor.  
  
Shuten smiled a cruel smile as he walked in with Nakago. "My my....you look so comfy, Tamahome!" he said snidely.   
  
Naaza grinned, then walked up close behind Tamahome, running a light hand down the shackled man's body. "Maybe we should lighten him a little." he said with a grin.  
  
"Oh, we'll do more than lighten him, Naaza." Nakago remarked. Walking over to a large table, he removed a wicked looking whip. Snapping it, he tested the length and strength of it and nodded.  
  
Tamahome glared at them defiantly. He didn't care much for these idiots. "Let me go! Is this how you treat 'guests'?!"  
  
"Oh no. But you are not a guest. At least no longer." Nakago replied, pulling his hand back and the whiptail smacked Tamahome on his chest. Naaza chuckled wickedly as he stepped out of range of the whip. Shuten leaned against the wall, looking for all the world, bored. The next hour was the worst of Tamahome's life. The whip continued to hit him all over his body, never the same place twice. The pain was excruciating and he thought of just passing out more than once. But he never did. He wouldn't give Nakago that satisfaction.  
  
Shuten and Naaza frowned as they watched, hoping for a response. Finally, Shuten said, "Nakago-san, mayhap we could help with the....process." He grinned ferally as Naaza chuckled.  
  
Nakago shrugged, stopping for a moment. "Be my guest, Shuten. Do what you think you can."  
  
Shuten nodded, then looked at Naaza. Naaza smirked, then brought out a vile. Holding his hand out to Nakago, he said, "May I have your whip?" Nodding wordlessly, Nakago handed over his whip. He watched the warlords with interest. Smirking, Naaza took the whip and opened the vile. He slowly and meticulously dipped his finger within the magenta fluid and coated the whip from the tip to the handle. Smirking as he recapped the vial, he handed the whip back to Nakago, handle first. "Do not touch the whip, only the handle." he said in warning and Shuten chuckled again. Accepting the whip back, Nakago eyed Naaza with curiosity. What was it he had put on the whip? He shrugged. He'd find out soon enough. Pulling his arm back, he let it fly. Tamahome's eyes widened and he let out a moan. It was mixed between pleasure and pain. He closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. What was this new torture?!  
  
Shuten cackled softly as Naaza said with a sneer, "Did you like that, little Suzaku? It is one of my potions that is most effective in getting a prisoner to break"   
  
"It...won't...work!!" Tamahome screamed, another lash hitting his bare chest. He saw stars for a moment, but refused to give in.  
  
"Very intriguing substance, Naaza." Nakago admitted, watching as it did its work on Tamahome.  
  
Shuten snickered softly. "And with each lash, the feelings get worse as the poison lingers in the blood." he said softly, his eyes glittering with malice.  
  
Naaza chuckled as he leaned back against the wall. "It gets even worse if someone touches the victim. The response....is interesting." he said with a smirk.  
  
"Oh really? I should like to see that." Nakago replied, making sure to hit certain sensitive areas on his prisoner. Tamahome gasped, crying out. He'd never hit that before! Shuten grinned evilly as Naaza smirked. Nakago stopped, turning to the warlords. "Perhaps...one of you would like to demonstrate?"  
  
The two Masho looked at each other, then Shuten gestured grandly for Naaza to go. "Please Naaza, do show our host," he said with a sneer. Naaza smirked as he stepped forward, then caressed a light hand down one of the suspended arms. Tamahome screamed, his whole body shuddering as pain filled every part of his body. He thrashed, trying to get away from Naaza's touch.   
  
Naaza chuckled lowly as he ran the hand down the bleeding chest, scraping at one of the cuts. "Now now, Tamahome....we must give a good show," he whispered cruelly as he tweaked a nipple. Tears sliding down his cheeks, Tamahome struggled to get away from Naaza's touch. It was so painful he thought he would scream again. But he refused to give them the satisfaction.  
  
Stepping back a bit, Naaza nodded at Nakago. "Perhaps some more poison would help, Nakago-san." he said with a cruel smirk.  
  
"Good thought, Naaza." Nakago nodded. Once again the whip lashed out and Tamahome's screams and moans could be heard throughout the dungeon. Smirking as he watched, Shuten shifted. The screams and moans reminded him of the one time Naaza had used the poison on him. That had been....a memorable night. Licking his lips, Shuten shifted his gaze to Nakago, trailing his gaze across the armored body. Naaza smirked as he licked his lips. How he loved the combination of moans and screams. He traced a hand down the victim's chest. Tamahome shuddered, trying to get away once more. He'd never felt anything like this, a combination of pleasure and pain. One part of him longed for each strike, while another screamed for it to end. Naaza smirked, then pressed up to Tamahome from behind. Opening his mouth, he sank his fangs into the youth, letting some of his other venom mix with Tamahome's blood, dimming the pain briefly.  
  
A scream like no other escaped Tamahome's lips and he thrashed, trying to get away from the mouth on his neck. "Get off me you...THING!!"  
  
Biting harder as he chuckled, Naaza then pulled away slowly, licking at the wounds. He caressed a hand down the chest of Tamahome as he whispered, "Such is the Venom of Naaza. Now, you shall see what real pain and pleasure are like."   
  
Shuten smirked, his eyes filled with lust as he watched Naaza work. "Nakago-san, some more whippings will...prove the point," he said as he licked his lips. He loved this part.  
  
"True. Or perhaps you would prefer to handle it, Shuten?" Nakago asked, offering the whip handle. His eyes met those of the Mashos' leader and he quirked a smile.  
  
Shuten licked his lips slowly as he gazed at Nakago. Slowly walking forward, he gracefully wrapped his fingers around the handle, brushing them against Nakago's briefly. He purred softly, "I think I shall...." he said lowly, then cracked the whip, testing it.  
  
Naaza smirked as he ran a light hand across Tamahome's collarbone. "You are in luck, child. Shuten has a special....affinity for whips," he purred out as he licked at Tamahome's ear.  
  
"Get away from me!" Tamahome struggled, trying to break free. His eyes widened in uncharacteristic fear as he gazed at Shuten. It couldn't be any worse, could it? Nakago watched, an air or disinterest about him. Nevertheless, he watched them almost avidly.  
  
Shuten smirked cruelly as he cracked the whip again, then walked up to Tamahome. Taking the whip, he wrapped it once around the youth's neck and held it there. Pulling Tamahome close so that their lips were mere inches apart, Shuten whispered, "Shall we show you the true meaning of 'fire through your veins' Tamahome?" With that, he kissed the youth hard, then pulled back and yanked the whip free from around the Seishi's neck.  
  
Tamahome's eyes widened and he cried out, shuddering. He was going to have to wash his mouth out now, damnit! He could feel his body reacting unconsciously to what was happening and he cursed violently. 'No....' Chuckling as he saw the result, Shuten grasped the business end of the whip and curled it into a loop, shivering in pleasure as the pain/pleasure coursed through him at the touch. His eyes almost glowed with lust as he began to run the whip roughly up Tamahome's chest. Naaza purred as his fingers ripped lightly down the youth's back.  
  
"Stop...please..." Tamahome moaned, his eyes closed tightly as tears leaked from his eyes. They had to stop...they had to! He couldn't take this...this couldn't be happening! 'Oh Suzaku! Save me from this!'  
  
"He begs now, does he?" Naaza purred out as he squeezed Tamahome's tight ass. Shuten just chuckled as he ran the whip roughly down the youth's legs, then smacked them with it. Nakago nodded, amused. These men were very good at what they did. They had the proud Suzaku seishi begging. He most definitely approved of that. Stepping back a bit, Shuten flicked the whip, wrapping it around the upper thigh of Tamahome, then whipped it back swiftly, tearing the fabric and leaving a welt in its place. He repeated the action to the other leg, then did it around the lower part of Tamahome's hips...right across his arousal. With a sinister grin, he whipped it away.  
  
"Holy Shit!!" Tamahome screamed, his whole body arching upwards unconsciously. His fingers dug into his wrists as he thrashed around. The pain was quickly overcome by an intense pleasure like he'd never experienced in his life before.

Naaza purred in delight. "A virgin....how wonderful..." he purred as he pressed himself to the youth, rubbing an already painful erection into Tamahome's ass.  
  
Shuten purred as well, licking his lips. "Shall we try that again, Tamahome? Or maybe....Nakago, would you like to try it?" he asked as he looked over his shoulder and smirked, knowing the sheer lust he was feeling showed brightly in his gaze as he gazed at the blond shogun.  
  
"I think not. Just be careful. I do not want him permanently damaged." Nakago reiterated, taking his eyes off Shuten to stare at the trembling form of Tamahome. He didn't mind the torture, but anything further was out of bounds.  
  
Naaza pouted as he traced a light trail across Tamahome's chest. Shuten chuckled lowly. "As you wish, Nakago-san." Shuten said softly, a wicked grin on his face as he winked at Nakago. Turning back to Tamahome, he said, "Well, boy, you are saved some fun...whether or not this is good...has yet to be seen." He chuckled softly with Naaza, then brought the whip up again, wrapping it around the muscled chest, ripping a new slash across it just touching the nipples.  
  
Crying out, Tamahome sagged against his bonds. The pain was becoming too much for him and he was barely able to see. "I...won't...give...in..." His eyes rolled in the back of his head and he sagged against his bonds, unconscious from the pain.  
  
Pouting, Naaza poked Tamahome. "Hmph....the weakling passed out," he said with a snort, then smirked at Shuten.   
  
Shuten smirked back, then shrugged before walking over to Nakago and handing him the whip. "Looks like our play is done....for now." he whispered with a grin, then turned to Naaza. "Let's go...get cleaned up, Naaza," he said with a smirk, then turned and walked out, followed by a smug Naaza.  
  
Once they were gone, Nakago discarded the whip and had Tamahome's body unshackled. It fell to the ground and Nakago toed the youth onto his back. "Soon, Tamahome. Soon all that you care about will be dead." Indicating for the guards to take the youth back to his quarters, he left.  
  


+ Book I : Chapter Thirteen + 

+ Book II : Chapter Fifteen + 


	15. Chapter 15

**_Warning: Lemon_**1 

Chapter Fifteen  


Naaza and Shuten walked out of the dungeons, heading for the bath....and some finishing work. Shuten shivered as he felt Naaza's gaze raking over his form, undressing him with his eyes. Torture sessions were always such a thrill....the screams and moans, the bloodlust.....everything. The added fact of having the poison in his blood made it even more....delicious.  
  
They made it to the baths, then ordered that they weren't to be disturbed. Once the door had shut, they had quickly divested each other of their clothes, kissing each other hungrily as they stumbled to the warm baths. Shuten cried out as Naaza's fangs found one of his nipples and began to torture the already oversensitive nubbin.  
  
Leaving his quarters, Nakago searched through the halls and rooms of the palace, growing increasingly agitated. Where the hell was she?! Why couldn't he find Soi?! He stifled a moan and bit his lip, trying to keep in control. Watching Shuten and Naaza work their tortures on Tamahome had been unusually arousing. He found himself in need and with no one around to fulfill it. Usually Soi was more than happy to accommodate him, but he couldn't wait around for her any longer. Entering the baths, he headed straight for the most secluded one in the area. It wouldn't do for others to see him in such a state.  
  
Shuten gasped loudly as Naaza flicked his tongue out, tasting his engorged arousal. Naaza chuckled softly, as he played with the redhead, thrilled that he could get him to this state. They always had fun after the torture sessions. Shuten growled down, then cried out sharply as his arousal disappeared inside of Naaza's hot mouth.  
  
Nakago almost stumbled and fell into the pool as he entered. His eyes fell on a sight he'd never thought he'd see. The two Mashos were pleasuring each other. He shook his head, his own arousal tightening in need. Normally he didn't go for such relations (as he'd told Tomo repeatedly) but for some reason this sight was making him extremely aroused.  
  
Shuten moaned as he thrust his hips up, pushing himself deeper into Naaza's mouth as the Doku Masho sucked at the member in his mouth. Somehow, Shuten had managed to get his hands down and was stroking the green-haired Masho, causing a loud groan to leave the man. A low moan escaped Nakago as he watched the two Mashos. His hand inadvertently moved southward, grasping his own aching arousal through his armor. It was so erotic....  
  
Naaza heard the other moan, and frowned. 'Someone is watching us.' He looked up, then smirked even more. Knowing Shuten didn't see Nakago watching them, he decided to make it more fun. Locking gazes with the blond, he released Shuten's arousal, causing a moan from Shuten to emerge, then began to slowly lick between Shuten's legs, spreading them wider and up so a clear view was offered as he began to lick around Shuten's entrance. Shuten cried out sharply, his back arching as his hands tangled into the green-haired Masho's hair. Locking eyes with Naaza, Nakago smirked. He quietly removed his armor, folding it into a pile. He watched them carefully as he slowly entered the pool, coming up behind Shuten. His own painful arousal pressed against the red-haired Masho's backside.  
  
Gasping in shock, Shuten's eyes flew open, then closed with a loud groan as Naaza pushed his tongue into Shuten. Naaza smirked up at Nakago, then winked as his fingers ran up the redhead's quivering thighs to his dripping erection. Shuten opened his eyes, then smirked up at Nakago. "So...come to join us, Nakago?" he asked softly, lust and desire making his voice husky.  
  
"It seemed a shame not to take advantage of this situation." Nakago replied, rubbing himself against Shuten's backside. "Why pass up a perfect opportunity?" His hands slid over Shuten's chest, squeezing the nipples he found there.  
  
Groaning as he arched up into the touches, Shuten's eyes closed again. Naaza chuckled as he lifted his face and smirked up at Nakago, stroking Shuten's arousal lazily. "So, did our little play get you ready for more fun, Nakago-san?" he purred out and smirked again as Shuten groaned, bucking his hips into the torturous touches.  
  
"Perhaps." Nakago admitted, his body pressed against Shuten firmly. The Masho reminded him of a certain seishi...  
  
Shuten chuckled softly, then rubbed against Nakago. "Well then....we shall indeed show you," he said with a grin, then moaned as Naaza leaned up and started suckling on his nipple. He smirked though as he felt a hand slide up behind him and encircle the arousal pressed against his back. Nakago shuddered, his hands grasping Shuten's ass as he bucked forward. Darting forward, he bit a path down Shuten's neck and back, thrusting against that delicious hand that was teasing him so mercilessly. Shuten cried out as his back arched and his head fell to the side, giving the blond free reign. Naaza smirked as he continued his torture to Nakago, rubbing his own arousal against Shuten's as he suckled. 

Growling low in his throat, Nakago bit Shuten's neck, drawing blood. He pushed forward, his member pressing against the Masho leader's entrance. He moaned, shivering at the delicious feelings. "Now, damnit, both of you!"  
  
Shuten shivered in pleasure, arching closer to Nakago. Naaza chuckled. "Patience is a virtue, Nakago. Preparation is always goooood ooohhh...." he moaned and fell against Shuten as the other man pushed his fingers into Naaza, stretching him.  
  
Shuten chuckled softly as he stretched the other man. "Ah, but sometimes it is better for a fast entry, Naaza," he purred out.  
  
"Either suits me gentlemen." Nakago growled out, taking a hold of Shuten's erection and pumping it hard. "I think it's time, gentlemen. What do you suggest?" He was enjoying it right where he was actually. He didn't like being taken...bad memories...  
  
Shuten moaned as he spread his legs even more, then leaned up a bit. Chuckling as he felt Naaza's hands on his thighs, he pushed himself onto Nakago, relaxing his muscles as he felt himself filled. Naaza smirked as he watched Shuten, then straddled him, pushing Shuten's hard erection into his own body. Moaning, Nakago couldn't help but thrust upwards, slamming into the tight heat that surrounded him. This was just what he had needed...oh yes...  
  
Biting his lip, he reached forward and grasped Naaza's aching arousal and stroked it in time with their movements. Shuten groaned as he was filled and surrounded, gasping as the movements increased. He always loved this...and what made it better was that the blond he'd had his eye on was joining them....freely. Naaza purred as he thrust down onto Shuten, then moved with Nakago's stroking on his cock. He leaned up and grabbed Nakago's lips in a hard kiss, hissing as Shuten nipped at his nipples. Biting back a moan, Nakago gripped Naaza's member almost painfully as he slammed into Shuten with abandon. He had always been soft with Soi. Now he was able to truly express himself.

"Gods yes....harder damn you...." Shuten all but growled out as he thrust between the two. Naaza moaned softly, biting Nakago's lower lip hard as he moved. Growling low in his throat, Nakago did as he was commanded, moving furiously against his new lovers. It was driving him mad and he shuddered against the man's back. His fingernails bit into Naaza as he moved around the two. Shuten screamed as he came, clamping down on the hard cock that pushed him over the edge and filling Naaza with his molten seed. Naaza shuddered as he cried out sharply, coming as well and covering Nakago's hand and their chests with his release. Shuddering, Nakago gave a soft moan as he came hard within Shuten, his whole body falling against the red-haired Masho's back. He gazed at the two afterwards and smirked.

Shuten panted softly as he leaned his head against Naaza's chest. Naaza saw the smirk and returned it. "Well, Nakago. I must say you definitely surprised us," he said, all but purring as he sat on Shuten's lap.

Shuten chuckled and arched his back, stretching. "Yes, and what a good surprise," he purred out softly.

"Oh? Well then. I must remember to do that more often then. It always better to keep your allies and enemies off guard." Nakago returned.

Shuten chuckled again as he ran a light hand up the muscled chest behind him. "Indeed it is. But, it can be turned against you as well," he said smoothly, lowly. Naaza chuckled and grabbed Nakago's hand. Slowly, he began to clean his hand off, licking and sucking each digit clean. Nakago watched impassively. He knew all too well how it could be turned against someone. Naaza finished cleaning his hand, then kissed Shuten hard, sharing his taste with the red-haired Masho. Moaning into Naaza's mouth, Shuten let another erotic dance start within his mouth. Feeling himself grow hard again, he sought for that filled feeling again and squeezed his internal muscles, squeezing Nakago as he raked his fingernails down the taut chest.

Nakago bit back a yelp and squeezed Shuten's shoulder painfully. "Later. There are things to attend to now."

Growling in protest, Shuten muttered darkly, "These things can wait..."

Naaza chuckled softly, then pulled off of Shuten, admiring the almost erect cock that emerged. "Now now, Shuten. We are guests and we should really be more....dignified," he purred out, then knelt down, cleaning himself off before getting out of the bath.

Shuten growled softly as he leaned his head back, then looked up at Nakago. "We shall indeed continue this, Nakago," he whispered softly, a hard look in his eyes and a cruel, lust-filled smirk on his kiss swollen lips.

"I'm quite sure of that, Shuten. I look forward to it." Nakago smirked equally as cruelly. Chuckling as he stood up, removing Nakago from his body, Shuten cleaned himself off, then went over and wiped Nakago clean. Naaza watched them with a smirk, knowing that the two were indeed taken with each other. Nakago watched Shuten carefully. He looked the Masho up and down, saying nothing. Things were getting out of hand and he didn't like that at all.

Shuten smirked knowingly, then turned and sauntered over to Naaza, taking up his nakata. With one final glance over his shoulder at Nakago, Shuten said, "Let's go, Naaza. I think we should check up on our troublemaker, Anubis." Naaza chuckled as he followed him out. Watching them leave, Nakago allowed himself to sag into the bath. What the hell was he doing?! This was insane...

+ Book II : Chapter Fourteen + 

+ Book II : Chapter Sixteen + 


	16. Chapter 16

1 

Chapter Sixteen  


Anubis sighed as he walked the verandahs of the palace. He really hated it when Shuten and Naaza got so blood thirsty. True...he was no better. But at least when he toyed with his prey, he didn't sexually abuse them. He could almost guarantee that that would happen with Tamahome. He almost felt sorry for the youth....

Almost.

He walked slowly and found himself within the gardens. Smiling at the peaceful atmosphere, he walked silently along the paths. The sounds of quiet sobs could be heard not far off. A hunched figure sat, her legs under her, near a sakura tree. A blue and gold kimono flowed around her, long maroon hair falling in folds around her subtle body. Anubis stopped as he heard the soft sounds of weeping. 'Who..?' he wondered, then held his breath as he looked upon the one name Soi. His face tightened as he heard her cry. 'No woman should cry like that...' he thought to himself, then walked over silently to her. "Soi-san? Daijoubouka?" he asked softly.

"Oh! Gomen nasai!" Soi quickly dried her eyes, sitting up. She felt a slight flush stain her cheeks. It was incredibly embarrassing to have someone see her like this. 'At least it isn't Tomo...' "I'm fine, Anubis-san."

"Hmm...you don't seem to be." Anubis said softly as he sat down, assuming a lotus position. The sunset's light colors fell across his face as he looked at her in concern. "Why do you cry?" he asked softly.

"It's...nothing. Just foolish female fancies. Nothing for you to concern yourself over." Soi replied, her eyes now dry as she turned to look into his eyes.

"Female fancies, eh? They wouldn't happen to have long blond hair and blue eyes, would they?" Anubis asked knowingly, remembering how she would always hang on Nakago's every word. "Fantasies indeed. Ones that shouldn't be mulled over so." Anubis said softly as he looked into her eyes.

She turned her head away, staring at the tree line. "He saved me, you know. When my family attempted to sell me to a brothel. He killed the man that tried to take me forcefully and saved me."

"And yet, he leaves you, mistreats you, ignores you...for what? A little of 'his' attention?" Anubis asked softly, almost indignantly. "You deserve better. You are a warrior." he said firmly.

"I...there is another reason." Soi admitted hesitantly. She thought of the times she had been with Nakago and sighed.

Cocking an eyebrow, then nodding in understanding, Anubis said, "Lovers...of course. He would." He snorted in disgust. "Bastard...he uses you even more, holding you to him in that flimsy excuse," he growled out softly as he looked away. "He is no warrior...just a bastard."

"Oh no! It's ...we..." Soi sighed, staring at a nearby pond. She had always thought that they were indeed lovers. But after seeing the looks Nakago was giving Shuten...

Sighing softly, Anubis scooted closer to her. "He didn't deserve you. No male who treats you as a whore deserves to even live," he said softly.

She smiled softly at him, as she gazed at him. "That is all I have known for a very long time, I'm afraid. The only reason I am still not doing it is because of my status as a seishi."

Anubis smiled softly back. "You are an incredibly strong female. I...am honored to fight with you," he said softly, then hesitantly brought a hand up and brushed some of her hair away from her face.

"Really?" Soi looked at him, almost suspiciously. Why would he? She was just a mere woman after all. What was he really after?

Anubis smirked. "There...that is much better. Be wary for yourself and fight to keep your honor and dignity," he said softly, taking his hand back and then looked up at the darkening sky.

"Hai...as I've always tried to do." She looked into the pond, the waters dark. She sighed, her fingers lacing together. Nakago would be looking for her soon.

"Have you really?" Anubis asked softly as he looked at the sky. "It would seem not...since you so easily submit to the blond one."

She shrugged, her eyes on the slowly moving water. "I have no choice but to submit. As I said, I am required to perform this spell for him. Besides I...love him."

Snorting softly, Anubis said, "He will be otherwise occupied." He could feel Shuten and Naaza, their rising desire. He knew they would include the blond seishi easily. "He will not need you. So why do you demean yourself?" he said softly as he looked over at her, eyes tracing her profile.

"What do you care if I do or not?" Soi turned, staring at him with near anger in her eyes. "What is it to you what I do or do not do?! Why would you even care?!"

Anubis sighed softly and looked back up at the sky. "Why....I do not know the answer. But...I follow the stars...they led me to you." He said softly, then looked back down at her.

"To me?" Soi turned, her gaze confused and uncertain. No one had ever said such things to her before. Her eyes narrowed and she stood. "Pretty words...did Nakago send you? To test my loyalty?!"

Snorting softly, Anubis laid back. "I wouldn't speak to that bastard if you paid me." Anubis growled out, then grinned. "Him I wouldn't mind killing, feeling my no-datchi slide through his body as his lifeblood fed the earth." He growled out, then looked up at her. "Do you mistrust him so much as to think that he would abuse you even more as such?" he asked her softly.

"Do I think he would do whatever it took to get what he wants, then yes." Soi shrugged, sitting back down gracefully, her legs folding underneath her. "We are all just tools for his use. Take the twins for example. He cares not for them, only what they can do. He has no use for Suboshi, seeing the boy as weak. But one day...Nakago will eat his words."

Smirking, Anubis nodded. "Hai...and knowing our luck, it will be at Suboshi's and Rajura's hands," he said softly. Chuckling softly at the thought, Anubis stretched. "It's been...so long since I've known what it means to relax," he said thoughtfully.

"Really?" Soi smiled, enjoying the thought of being around someone who didn't immediately look at her as if she was a cheap whore. She smirked, then moved behind him. "Take your shirt off."

Anubis tensed up at that. "NANI?!" He tilted his head back, then forward quickly as he blushed. "What are you going to do?!" he asked as he lay there, not moving.

Soi rolled her eyes. "Men. Do you always think with that particular part of your anatomy?! You are tense. I will give you a massage. Now remove the shirt!"

"You don't have to, Soi-san." Anubis said softly as he slowly sat up. He looked at her and a slight light of tenderness could be seen in Yami's eyes. "I....enjoy just being with you," he said softly, almost shyly.

"Arigatou. That means a lot to me, Anubis-san. But I do not mind. It is part of what I learned. But if you don't want me to..." She left it hanging, her eyebrow raised. Sighing softly, Anubis lifted his shirt off, then shrugged self-consciously. He turned his head away and muttered something about 'stubborn onnas' as he rested his arms on his knees.

"Much better." Soi grinned from behind him. Men were so stubborn at times. Removing a small vile from her kimono, she sprinkled her hands lightly with the scented oil. Rubbing her hands together to warm them, she placed her hands on his shoulders. Massaging the tension from them, she couldn't help but smiled at the hard muscles under her hands. Anubis tried not to moan in pleasure, but couldn't stop one as he relaxed. She didn't seem to be reacting to his scars...which was a good thing. Sighing softly, he nuzzled his face into his arms. She grinned, watching Anubis as he melted into a pile of goo under her expert hands. Her hands continued to work as she leaned forward. "So many scars, Anubis-san...the mark of a true warrior."

Shivering slightly at her words, Anubis turned his head slightly. "Maybe...." he said softly, remembering how some of them had come about.

"No? Did you want to talk about it?" Soi asked, her hands moving down his back, soothing the knots and kinks out. "Relax, don't be so tense."

"Gomen ne....it's hard to relax when one has been a warrior for the past four hundred years." Anubis said softly as he sighed.

"Four hundred? My my...you don't look a day over two hundred." She teased, her fingers moving farther southward as she worked.

Chuckling softly, Anubis sighed again. "Arigato, Soi-san..." he murmured, then moaned as she hit a nice knot in his lower back.

"Irasshai, Anubis-san." Soi smiled, her fingers going lower as she worked. "Did you know this is the first time that I can remember when I worked on someone and they didn't ask for any sexual favors? It's quite an...experience."

Anubis smiled softly as he moaned again. "I...shall endeavor to please you, madam," he said softly.

"Really? How so?" Soi smirked, the fingers of one hand traveling to his side while the other went even lower.

Stiffening slightly, Anubis brought his head up slightly and looked at her. Suddenly, he smiled. "However you wish it," he said softly.

"Ah, such a dedicated young man. But let us test your resolve first. Do you, perchance, know why Nakago always wishes for my attentions?" Soi smiled, her fingers running up his sides now.

Shivering slightly, Anubis' eyes closed partly as he looked at her. "I take it, it isn't just your sexual prowess," he said softly.

"Oh, there is that." Soi grinned, enjoying the verbal bantering. "But alas, no. That is not why. Do you, perhaps, recall me mentioning a spell?"

Nodding as he watched her, Anubis said, "So, you bewitch with spells as well as your looks....quite the combo, ne?" 

"Oh, I don't bewitch." Soi purred, her fingers sliding over his chest. "It's called the Bocchi Spell. It...raises a person's chi tremendously."

Sighing softly, Anubis leaned up and back into her. "You needn't bewitch me, Soi...you have me already. But....I don't want you to do this just to replace Nakago," he said softly as he laced his fingers with hers, stopping her progress.

"What if I were to say that you replaced him in my affections a long time ago?" Soi replied earnestly, her fingers clasping his tightly. "You are noble and loyal. Kind and considerate to me. No one has ever treated me like a woman before..."

Anubis turned his face to her. "You deserve it..." he whispered softly as he looked at her.

She blushed. A rare thing for her. "Do you...really think so?"

He brought one of their hands up and kissed the back of her hand. "Hai...I think I always did when I first saw you. You have strength...and that is something that should be worshipped," he said softly. She looked down, her cheeks warming as she blushed. Never had anyone spoken so to her before. It was far headier than anything Nakago had ever done or said to her. Smiling lightly as he caressed a light finger across her cheek, Anubis said softly, "So lovely..." Looking up, she stared into his eyes softly. She cupped his cheek, her finger tracing over his features softly. Tilting his head into her hand, he purred very softly, watching her. "You deserve better," he whispered softly.

"Really? And who would that better be? You?" She smiled, her fingers tracing his lips.

"If you would honor me..." he said softly as he looked at her.

"No, it would honor me." She whispered, just before her lips met his in a soft kiss. Sighing softly as he kissed her back, Anubis gently pulled her into his lap. He swiped at her lips with his tongue, asking for entrance. She purred, her lips opening and inviting him in. Her own tongue brushed his briefly, her fingers teasing her way down his chest. Moaning softly as he pressed his tongue in, Anubis wrapped his arms around her waist. Purring more, Soi tangled her tongue with his, her fingers brushing his exposed nipples. Slowly, he lowered himself back, keeping their lips locked as he lay out underneath her. He broke the kiss and looked up at her, smiling softly. She smiled down at him, her hair fanning both of them as she leaned over him. Her hand pressed against his chest, massaging circles over his nipples. "What did you want, Anubis-san?"

Sighing softly in pleasure, Anubis smiled again. "You...and only you," he said softly as he ran his hands up her back.

"Then show me, Anubis...show me what it's like to be loved." Soi pleaded, her fingers brushing over his cheek softly.

+ Book II : Chapter Fifteen + 

+ Book II : Chapter Seventeen + 


	17. Chapter 17

**_Warning: Lemon_**

Chapter Seventeen  


Turning his head to kiss those fingers, Anubis smiled at her. "I will...and you shall forget the name Nakago" he promised her, then brought her head down and kissed her passionately. She moaned, her arms snaking around his neck. If only his words were true. Responding to his passion, she nibbled his lips softly. Purring in appreciation, Anubis ran his hands inside her robe and up under her shirt, caressing her skin lightly. He let his tongue tangle with hers in rising passion. She purred at his touch, her fingers digging into his shoulders. Pulling away slightly, she smiled seductively as she untied the sash around her waist, letting it fall. His breath hitched as he watched her body reveal itself to him. "Lovely..." he whispered softly, then ran a gentle hand up her body.

Smiling, she batted his hands away playfully. "Not yet..." Standing, she stepped a short distance away from him. Her hands moved upwards, undoing the clasp in her hair. It fell to the ground as her glorious hair cascaded around her body.

Eyes wide and very appreciative, Anubis watched her. He smirked, then licked his lips before biting his lower lip. Holding a hand out, he gestured for her. "Get back here, you little minx..." he purred out lowly. Shaking her head in a negative, Soi smiled seductively as her hand parted the outer kimono. It too fell to her feet in a pool of silk. Moaning softly as he watched her, Anubis just stared. "Soi..." he murmured as his eyes traced her body. She smiled seductively, winking at him as the outer garment fell. The only thing separating her from him was a thin shift. Anubis purred. "No wonder you hide yourself....beauty such as this goes only to the gods," he said softly, eyes darkening with lust.

Soi blushed, coming to kneel over him, straddling his hips. "You think so?"

Anubis smiled up at her. "Hai, very much so. It would be dishonorable of me to lie to you," he said softly. Gently, he ran his hands up under her shift, pulling it up.

She purred, placing her hands on his naked chest. The cool night air caressed her naked flesh, sending chills through her. Shaking her head, her hands immediately went to his pants. "Someone is over dressed I think..." Chuckling softly as his hips lifted up to help her, Anubis smirked at her. He tossed her shift aside, then ran his hands down her naked body to her hips. Shaking her finger at him, Soi pushed him down, his pants quickly thrown to the side. She purred, her lips tickling the side of his leg.

Breathe hitching in a gasp, Anubis looked down at her. "Little minx...such a tease." He murmured softly.

"I can stop...or continue. Whichever you wish..." Soi purred, her tongue darting forward to just touch the tip of his hardening erection.

Anubis groaned softly. "Please don't stop, lovely one..." he moaned out as he looked down at her, his hand coming up to caress her face. Smiling, she bent down and kissed the tip, her tongue sliding out to taste. She purred, then slowly started to take him in her mouth. Groaning lowly as he fought the urge to push up into that sweet mouth, Anubis shut his eyes tightly. "Soooooiiiiiii...." he growled out softly. Purring around the sweetness in her mouth, Soi suckled him softly. Her fingers teased the inside of his thighs, her tongue swirling around the length in her mouth. He tasted like jasmine and something else uniquely Anubis. Panting softly as he writhed underneath her, Anubis groaned. "Soi...please..." he moaned out, tugging gently at her shoulders. Pulling away, she straddled his hips and drew his lips into a heated kiss. Kissing her back hungrily, Anubis ran his hands over her body freely, seeing what made her react as he plundered her mouth. She moaned, her body wiggling against his as he kissed her senseless. Clinging to him tightly, she mewed, her body pressed against his demandingly. Purring softly, Anubis smirked as he flipped them over, lying between her legs. Arching his back slowly, he deliberately ground his hips into her, gasping at the wetness he felt there already.

"Oh, Anubis!!" Soi moaned, instinctively wrapping her legs around his waist and pulling him closer. No one, especially not Nakago, had ever saw fit to please her like this. It was always the other way around. Smirking as he ground into her, Anubis moved his lips lower, sucking lightly at her neck till he came to one of her breasts. Licking around the tip and edge, he moved his mouth slowly to take in the nipple. "Ohhhhh..." Soi closed her eyes, her head moving to the side as pleasure filled her. She shivered, her arms coming up to wrap around his neck. No one had ever seen to please her like this. No one had ever cared if she felt pleasure during these acts. "More...onegai..."

"Mmmm...more indeed..." Anubis said softly as he tongued her nipple, then sucked on it, nipping lightly. One hand came up and began molding the other breast in a strange parody of his mouth, massaging and pinching it here and there. Soi's mouth was in the shape of an 'O' as he continued. Little moans of ecstasy flowed from her lips, her body shivering under Anubis' gentle onslaught. Anubis slowly moved his mouth to the other breast, continuing his exploration and ministrations on it as his other hand copied what he had been doing before. 

"You...are...evil..." Soi moaned, her head moving from side to side at the wonderful feelings filling her. But it still wasn't enough. "Onegai...Anubis...inside me...onegai...."

Anubis purred as he looked up at her. "Inside, lovely one? Alright, you shall have that." He said softly, then moved down so that his head was at her entrance. Leaning in, he licked lightly at her moist center.

"Oh Seiryuu!!" Soi moaned, arching off the ground as his tongue flicked over her center. She gasped, her fingers digging into the soft earth on either side of her. He purred softly, more a low growl as he plunged his tongue into her, tasting her essence. He held her hips down as he continued his assault. Moaning incoherently, Soi thrashed under his sweet onslaught. A loud cry escaped her lips as he drove her over the edge, her body shuddering.

Lapping harder at her as her juices increased, Anubis moaned in pleasure at her pleasure. Licking his lips as he leaned up, he grinned. "Delicious...as I knew you would be." He purred out, caressing a light hand down her body.

She smiled, her eyes heavy with pleasure. She reached out a hand and ran it over his face. "I think it's my turn, lover." She lightly pushed him onto his back, her own body straddling his hips. "I'm going to make you scream, Anubis. And if you're nice...maybe a chi raise."

Smirking up at her. "We shall see, lovely one....I'm not that easy to get screaming." He said with an evil grin as he ran his hands up her body to her breasts, massaging them lightly. She purred, closing her eyes as she grinded against him. He was so sweet, making sure she was pleased first. Smiling sweetly, she reached out with her hand and grasped his hardened member, stroking him mercilessly. Gasping sharply as his body arched into the touch, Anubis bit his lip. "Gods Soi..." he moaned out.

Smiling softly, she leaned forward to bite one of his nipples. "I said I wanted you screaming, remember?" Without another word, she removed her hand and seated herself fully upon him, a low moan of pleasure escaping her. Biting his lip to hold back the scream that nearly tore loose, Anubis arched up even more. His hands clenched her hips tightly as he panted harshly. Soi smiled, seeing how close he was. Her own hands rested on his, pulling them away. She pulled out completely, shifting so she caressed him, then seated herself back onto him. She bit her lip to stifle her own cry. He fit her so perfectly...it was just so amazing. 

Panting even harder, Anubis moaned as he thrust up into her. "Soi...oh gods so good...." he moaned out as he ran his hands up her body.

"Hai, lover..." Soi moaned, her hands sliding over his chest as she began to move. She went slowly at first, her body barely moving as she made shallow thrusts onto his body. She wanted this to last as long as possible. It would also add to her spell if she started this way...

"Lover....I like that...sounds so...sweet off your lips..."Anubis panted out as he met her thrusts with his own, letting her set the pace. He ran his hands over her breasts slowly, teasing the nipples. She moaned, moving faster as his touches sent pleasure spiking through her. She leaned forward, biting his bottom lip as their bodies slowly became one, her very essence filling him, pouring over him. It had begun...

Gasping erratically as he moved with her, he brought her closer. Grabbing her lips with a soft moan, he thrust into her mouth the same as he was doing lower. She gasped into his mouth, her body moving against his in a frenzied pace. She was so close...but she held on. She closed her eyes, pleasure such as she'd never known moving through and around her. Not just hers, but his as well. She opened herself up, the Bocchi spell taking affect. It claimed them both, Soi's mouth opening in a silent scream.

"Gods SOI!!" Anubis cried out as he arched even farther, body spasming as he came hard inside of her. She cried out, arching against him as she too came. The Bocchi spell had taken its hold over them, as she felt her lover's essence increase. She groaned, falling against him in a boneless heap of bliss. Anubis groaned loudly as his arms weakly came up and held her close to him. He shuddered as pleasure continued to roll through him, longer than any normal climax. "Soi....daijoubou?" he asked softly as his breathing struggled to slow.

"Hai..." Soi sighed, resting her head against his chest. She smiled, hearing his heartbeat against her cheek. "You?"

"Once I get the world to stop exploding with pleasure, yes." He said softly as he rubbed her back softly.

She giggled, snuggling against him. "See? I told you you'd scream. That, my dear, is the Bocchi spell. It's what Nakago is always asking of me. It raises your chi. Once you wake up, you'll feel a lot stronger than normal."

Smirking, Anubis shifted under her. "I like that idea.....but I would rather just have you, sweet one." He said softly.

Smiling, she reached up to press her lips to his. "And I you, lover." She bit her lip to stifle a moan as he was still inside her. "Tease."

"Takes one to know one, you know." Anubis purred out softly. Slowly, he pulled out of her, then sat up and scooped her into his arms. "How about we sleep on it?" he asked softly as he nuzzled her neck tenderly.

"Hai...most definitely, hai..." She purred, her arms instinctively wrapping around him, pulling him close. He was so sweet and loving to her. She was never going to let him go.

Smiling at her, he knelt down and quickly gathered their clothes, then started down the halls. "My room or yours?" he asked softly, always the gentleman.

She smiled, her arms firmly wrapped around him. "Yours. If we go to mine, Nakago will be in search of me."

Smirking slightly, Anubis said, "I don't think so....I can feel Shuten and Naaza. Their thoughts are tinged with Nakago." He sighed softly, then kissed her head. "But we shall go to my room because you wish it. And I would rather not have that blond buffoon interrupt my time with you." He said sufferingly smug. Grinning, she snuggled deeper against him. It was strange how thoughts of Nakago didn't bother her anymore. But then, she had the man that really loved her with her now...

Smiling as he held her closer to him, Anubis found his room easily. Slipping inside, he closed the door with his hip, then laid her out gently on the bed. Crawling in next to her, he grabbed her lips before pulling the sheet up over them and pulled her close to him. Purring contentedly, Soi slung her arms around his neck, pulling him close. Her body melded against his perfectly and she smiled happily. "Sleep now, beloved one....and wake to better dreams." Anubis purred out softly as he twined his legs with hers and held her close. She smiled, stifling a yawn. She rested her head against his chest, her eyes falling as she fell into a deep sleep. Following her swiftly into sleep, Anubis smiled as he thanked the stars for sending him in the right direction again.

+ Book II : Chapter Sixteen + 

+ Book II : Chapter Eighteen + 


End file.
